


Anthology of short tales

by macgoldenof



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One Shot, happy endings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 34,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgoldenof/pseuds/macgoldenof
Summary: This is a compilation of short stories based on the relationship between Otis and Maeve. These stories will start at different points of the show, either after S2 or at some other point of the show. Some may even be completely alternative universes.There is no overarching story line that encompasses the different stories, each "chapter" will contain a complete new, different and independent story. There will be chapters with a similar structure while others will be more original, and some may even include some sad and angst moments at some point, but one thing that all those stories will have in common is that they will always have a happy ending.
Relationships: Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley
Comments: 53
Kudos: 161





	1. Scholarship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story starts after the S2 ending.
> 
> 13/02/2021: I have made some slight edits to, hopefully, improve the readability of the story.

After the weekend passed without receiving any word from Maeve Otis decided to talk to her directly while at school. He didn’t know what to expect to expect from that conversation, he had always been a pessimist to be honest, but he had the hope that they would find a way. He knew he had to try to improve things between them, so he had to try as hard as he could.

However, after trying to talk and apologise to Maeve and only receiving silence as answer he realised that the situation was worse than even his worse expectations. He thought that she needed time, so he was going to try on the next day.

He did but he received the same silence again. He tried the following day, but Maeve gave him silence as an answer once again. Maeve didn’t even react when asked directly about the voicemail. He tried for a month, each day, but every time Maeve’s answer was the same, silence.

Otis felt worse as days had passed, but after a whole month of trying with no luck he felt devastated and miserable. He already knew that he fucked up, but not to this level, not to the point in which Maeve would no longer want him to be part of her life. He knew that he probably deserved that, but he still loved her so much. Eric tried to cheer him up during all this time, perfectly knowing how bad Otis was feeling and how long it would take for him to feel any better. Maeve, that could read Otis like an open book, also saw Otis feeling worse, but she tried to convince herself that Otis had hurt her too much and that he didn’t deserve a new opportunity.

Once day after this month passed Eric and Otis were in front of her lockers when Eric saw Maeve.

“Come on Otis, go to talk to her, I will wait.”

“I’m not trying anymore.”

“What do you mean man?”

“I tried for a month and I have only received silence as an answer. I think it’s pretty obvious that I can’t do anything to fix it, she just doesn’t want to speak with me anymore. I have to accept that I will never have the opportunity to be with Maeve.” Said Otis with so much sadness in his voice.

“I’m really sorry, I know how much she means to you.”

“It’s all my fault. My only hope is to never fuck up so much anymore, but being an arsehole like I am, I will do it again eventually. I’m truly my dad’ son.” He said with resignation.

As that day ended Maeve felt something strange, like out of place. It didn’t take her long to realise that Otis had not tried to speak with her that day. She supposed that he might have had some exam or something, so he didn’t have the time. She thought that she would be back the next day. But he was not back that next day or the one following. At that point she needed to speak with Aimee, maybe she could throw some light into that whole situation.

“Hi Aims.”

“Hello Maeve.”

“I want to speak with you about Otis.”

“Sure, what happens now?” Aimee was really invested in the Maeve’ story with Otis.

“You know that Otis has tried to talk and apologise with me for a while, right?”

“Yes.”

“He has not tried in the last 3 days.”

“For how long has he tried before?”

“A month.”

“Did you talk with him at any point?”

“No.”

“It’s understandable then. I don’t even want to imagine how he feels right now.”

“Why?”

“Because he has been trying to speak with someone he obviously cares so much about, and the only answer he had received is silence. That has to fucking suck.”

“I hope he has learnt not make drunk speeches anymore at least.”

“And how do you feel about it?”

“Relieved I guess. I won’t have to keep hearing him every day.”

“You should stop trying to lie to yourself.”

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean.”

* * *

A couple of weeks passed. It was time to one of the Moordale’s annual traditions. Each year all the students had the opportunity to present their best work to be considered for a college’ scholarship. The winner of the competition was decided by a vote of 10 people, 5 of them being teachers and the rest being elected randomly between the students.

It was Assembly time and it was the moment to announce the winner. However, this time there was no winner, at least not yet. The votes were perfectly split, the 5 from the students went to the Ruby’s essay while the 5 coming from teachers went to Maeve’s one.

In cases like that the rules stated that a new judge should be elected to place the deciding vote between the 2 candidates. Of course, destiny still had a card up its sleeve and the elected person for that task was no other than Otis Milburn.

‘ _Great!_ ’ Otis thought ironically after the announcement, as if his personal story with the 2 candidates was not enough complicated already. He was delivered a copy of both essays to read so he could make public his decision a couple of days later.

Maeve hated her luck, that scholarship was her best shot to go to college, but since the choice was on Otis’ hands she knew that realistically he had no opportunity to win it, not with how the situation was between them.

Later that day while going to meet with Maeve, Aimee saw Ruby next to Otis while he was picking things from his locker. She couldn’t avoid listening their conversation.

“Come on Otis, vote for me.”

“I’m going to vote for whoever I think it’s best.”

“If I win the scholarship, I will be very happy, and if I’m happy we could celebrate it.”

“I’m choosing the best essay, it doesn’t matter who wrote it.”

As Aimee met Maeve, she told her about the conversation between Otis and Ruby.

“He was going to pick her anyway, not that he needed more incentives to do it.” Said Maeve.

“He didn’t accept her proposition though.”

“He will end up taking it, like he did in his party when he lost his virginity with her.”

“You don’t know that. And anyway, why have you not tried to speak with him? You miss him even if you tell otherwise.”

“I don’t think there is anything to speak between us anymore.”

“There is a whole life to speak between you. What you are doing is so frustrating.”

* * *

It was time for Otis to make his decision public during a special Assembly before the school day ends.

While waiting for the whole event to start Maeve and Aimee were talking.

“How are you going to get to college if you don’t get this scholarship?” Asked Aimee.

“I will manage, or at least I will try.” Maeve replied while shrugging.

“Otis Milburn to the stage.” Announced Ms. Sands from the podium.

Otis went up to the stage.

“Otis, you have had the opportunity to read and think about the two essays. Now it’s time to make public your choice. So, who do you think has the best work and, accordingly, deserves the scholarship more?”

“Maeve Wiley.” He said without hesitation.

Maeve’s heart almost jumped after hearing her name. She was more than completely surprised. Tears made out pure happiness were starting to form in her eyes. Aimee was hugging her tightly to celebrate her victory. She just couldn’t believe how things have turned out.

“Maeve to the stage please.” Announced Ms. Sands.

“Wait a moment!” Shouted Ruby from her position. “This is not fair, this decision should be taken by someone who is impartial. Otis is not that person, he has feelings for Maeve.”

“You are wrong, Ruby.” Said Otis to the microphone. After that he started looking Maeve directly at the eyes. “I don’t have just feelings for Maeve, I love Maeve, I loved Maeve more than I thought I was able to love anyone and I know I will always love her more than I will be able to love anyone else in my life.”

The whole audience was in shock after Otis’ words.

After a brief pause Otis continued. “But she is much more than that. She's also an amazing, brilliant and talented writer. Maeve is meant for greatness in whichever things she wants to do, either as a teacher, a writer or whatever else she decides to do. She has so much to give to the world. So yeah, if someone in this school deserves this scholarship to be able to go to college to keep growing as a person, that’s definitively her.”

Maeve couldn’t feel more overwhelmed after Otis’ words. She almost forgot having to walk up to the stage to pick up the trophy until Aimee started to push her.

She just arrived at the stage when Otis managed to say to her. “Congratulations. You deserve this.”

“Thanks.” She managed to say before smiling at him before Otis went down of the stage.

Maeve stayed on the stage for the corresponding photos, award delivery and other formal procedures of the moment.

Otis met with Eric and Adam outside.

“You look much better than lately, Oatcake.”

“I don’t know about that, but I feel much better that’s for sure. At least for once he has been able to do something nice for Maeve after hurting her so much, and that has taken a bit of weight out of my shoulders.”

“You are a good person, New Kid.”

“I’m not sure about that either but thank you, Adam.”

Otis bid farewell to Eric and Adam as he started taking his bike to go home. Suddenly he heard someone calling for him. Of course, he would always recognise that voice. Maeve got close to him.

“Hi Otis.”

“Hello Maeve. Congratulations on the scholarship.”

“Thanks for that. Also, thanks for what you have said about me up there, means a lot to me coming from you.”

“I just said nothing but the truth.”

“I need to know it, why have you said that you love me?”

“Because it’s the truth.”

“But why now?

“Because I love you, I really do, and it felt like a good moment to say it out loud. But I understand that this doesn’t fix anything. Otherwise it would have worked when I sent you the voicemail the day you win the championship with the Quiz Heads.”

“Which voicemail are you talking about?”

“The one I told Isaac to tell you about.”

“I didn’t have any voicemail from you that night nor Isaac told me anything.”

“Oh! That’s strange. Well, anyway it was quite obvious that you didn’t want to talk to me, not that I deserved anything different honestly, that I just thought it wasn’t going to make a difference anyway.”

“Why did you stop trying to speak with me?”

“Because it hurt. I know I’m guilty of everything bad that is going between us and I regret it so much, I think I will never be able to forgive myself for how much I hurt you. Reliving the pain of losing you every day was just too much, at the end I wasn’t able to handle it.”

“What do you want from us?”

“After all my mistakes I would be happy with us being friends again.”

“Is that what you really want?”

“No, I want much more than that.”

“Then, what do you really want?”

“I want us share the rest of the days of our lives together, with me making you as happy as you make me happy.”

“Do you think we can have that?”

“I want to have that, and I don’t see any reason why we couldn’t if that’s what we want, as you said in the past, we are great together. I would do anything to have that, now it depends on you, Maeve.”

“I may also want that.” Maeve said with a smile before kissing him. After their lips parted Maeve added. “I love you, Otis.”


	2. Best friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story starts after the S2 ending.
> 
> 13/02/2021: I have made some slight edits to, hopefully, improve the readability of the story.

Things were not good between Otis and Maeve. A few weeks after the message she still wasn’t talking to him no matter how much he tried. And he really tried.

He decided to try once again.

“Maeve, I would like to speak with you.”

“There is nothing to talk.” Sentenced Maeve.

“Ok, I just need to ask you one more thing then. Maeve, do you want me in or out of your life?”

“Out.”

“I understand. I’m really sorry, Maeve. I wish you the best.”

And with tears on his eyes he went away.

* * *

Isaac tried to convince Maeve that expelling Otis from her life was the correct decision.

However, Aimee tried the opposite every day.

“Why did you push him away Maeve? You obviously care about him.” Said Aimee.

“I don’t.”

“You do. How can you be so stubborn?”

As he explained to Isaac what Aimee was doing, he tried to convince Maeve that Aimee was not actually her friend, otherwise she would just respect her decision as he was doing.

One day while Aimee was trying to convince her to speak with Otis.

“You know what Aimee? Isaac is right. If you were my friend, you would care about me and you would respect my decision.”

“You are my best friend, that’s why I care about you. I want you to be happy and I know you would be really happy with Otis.”

“Really? Happy with someone that has hurt me as much as him?”

“He has fucked up, but he loves you, you love him and he has always been there for you.”

“If you like Otis so much go and be his friend. You are obviously not my friend as I thought.” Maeve said before storming out of the bathrooms at which Aimee started to cry.

Aimee felt completely devastated. She needed help and she hoped to know who may be able to help her.

“Hello Otis.” Said Aimee with a sad tone to an Otis who had been looking like shit since Maeve wanted him out of her life.

“Hello Aimee. What’s wrong?” He caught up that there was something wrong with Aimee immediately.

“Maeve doesn’t want to be my friend anymore.”

“What? Why?”

“I have been trying to push her to talk to you again.”

“I’m really sorry, I would have never wanted to cause any problem between you and Maeve.”

“You didn’t. I have known Maeve for quite some time and it doesn’t matter what she says, you are the person she wants in her life.”

“I don’t think that’s true unfortunately. But what changed this time?”

“She has told me that Isaac is right and that if I was her friend, I would respect her decision of not speaking with you.” Said Aimee almost crying.

Otis wasn't in the best position to help other people due to his own state, but he hugged Aimee as comfortably as possible. He knew there must be something terribly wrong for Maeve to dump Aimee like this, she would have never done that in a normal situation. He figured that Isaac was the responsible of the situation. “I will try to help you, ok Aimee?”

“How?”

“I just have an idea, I hope it works.”

“Why would you help me?”

“Because you are a good person Aimee. Also, because I love Maeve, and I know how important you are for her, so if something like this happened there must be something wrong with her. I want to help her.”

* * *

That afternoon Otis went to confront Maeve to her trailer. As he arrived there she was coming out of Isaac’s trailer.

“What are you doing here, Otis?”

“I have come to talk to you.”

“I don’t want to talk to you. There is nothing to talk.”

“Yeah, leave her alone.” Isaac said rudely.

“It’s not about us, it’s about Aimee.” Otis said doing his best to ignore Isaac.

“What about her? She is just another person that has failed to me.”

“Have you lost your mind, Maeve? Aimee? Aimee of all people? Look I could understand you not wanting to talk with me, I deserve it. But pushing Aimee out of your life, what’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing, I just realised she is not my friend.”

“Really? Someone who has been there for you for years is not your friend?”

“If she was my friend, she would respect my decision of not wanting to speak with you.”

“Really, have you pushed her away for that?”

“Yes, Isaac was right, she isn't my friend if she isn't able to respect that.”

Suddenly Otis realised, he understood what went wrong. As he suspected Isaac was the cause of that. The Maeve he knew adored Aimee and wouldn’t abandoned her for any reason. He also realised that it made sense that Maeve answered him that she didn’t listen to any voicemail when he asked about it. Isaac was the only other person apart from him that knew about the voicemail.

“Ok then, why do you think Isaac is right then?”

“Because he understands me and he's always honest with me.”

“Oh! So that’s the reason? Ok, let’s check it then. I have one question for you Isaac.”

“What do you want?” Asked Isaac.

“Did you tell Maeve about the voicemail that I asked you to tell her about?”

“What is he talking about, Isaac?” Asked Maeve.

“Hmm…” Isaac was thinking about what to say.

“I mean I sent the voicemail to her, but she didn't receive it. And you're the only one I talked about it that night, so you must know.”

“Isaac?”

“Fuck. I deleted the message, ok?”

“What?”

“Why did you do it?” Asked Otis.

“Because I want to be with her and I knew that if she listened to that message she would go back to you.”

“Thank you very much, Isaac.” Said Otis sarcastically.

“How could you?”

“I’m sorry.”

“How have I been so stupid to trust you? I hate you Isaac.” Said Maeve with tears starting to pool in her eyes.

“I just did what I thought it was best.”

“The best for you of course.” Said Otis. “And not happy with that you decided to push her best friend too. You're truly despicable.”

Maeve stood there crying after realising her mistakes. But before much time has passed Otis told her:

“Come on Maeve. You need to come with me somewhere. There's someone you need to talk to right now.”

“Ok.”

They jumped on Otis’ bike and he started cycling. It was not long before they reached Aimee’s house.

“Hi Aimee.”

“Hello Otis. What are you doing here?”

“There is someone that needs to speak with you.” Said Otis as Maeve appeared from behind him.

“Hello Aimee.”

“Hi Maeve.”

“I’m sorry Aims, I…” It was all that Maeve managed to say before being hugged by Aimee.

“It’s ok Maeve, now you're here and that’s all that matters.”

Both girls kept hugging for a while.

“We will see tomorrow at school. Ok Maeve?” Said Aimee.

“Of course.” Maeve replied with a small smile in her face.

“And thank you so much for this Otis, it means everything to me.”

“You're welcome Aimee.”

Maeve and Otis got on the bike again in direction to the trailer park. As they arrive there.

“I’m happy you and Aimee are friends again. I know how much she means to you.”

“She has always been there for me. I have been so stupid. Thank you very much for this Otis.”

“Glad to help.” Otis said as he prepared to go home.

“Wait!” Said Maeve before he left.

“What?”

“Otis, can you come in please? I think we need to speak too. Aimee is not the only one I owe an apology to.”

“Sure. I would like to speak with you.”

Once inside the trailer.

“I’m sorry Otis, I should have never told you that I wanted you out of my life. That has never been true.”

“I’m happy to hear that, really happy.”

“Also thank you for not giving up on me, even when I gave you plenty of reasons.”

“I would never give up on you. As I told you in the voicemail you didn’t hear, I love you. You are the best thing that has happened in my life.”

“You love me?” Said Maeve completely surprised by the confession.

“Of course. I have always known that, even if has taken me a while to recognise it.”

“Yeah, it also took me a while. I love you.” Maeve said before pulling him for a kiss.

* * *

The day after Otis and Maeve arrived at school holding hands.

When Aimee saw them. “Look at you Otis, not only you got my best friend back, but you also got her finally. You are good Milburn, really good.”

“He's the best.” Said Maeve with a big smile before kissing him in his cheek.


	3. No future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story starts after the S2 ending.
> 
> 13/02/2021: I have made some slight edits to, hopefully, improve the readability of the story.

It was the first day of school after Otis had left the voicemail. After his father advice he knew he needed to go after Maeve. As soon as he saw her he knew he had to try.

“Hello Maeve.”

“What do you want, Otis?”

“I want to speak with you.”

“I don’t want to speak with you.”

“Ok. We can talk at another moment if you prefer.”

“I mean I don’t want to speak with you anymore.”

Otis face noticeably fell. “Is that so?”

“Yes. I will never forgive you for what you say at the party if that’s what looking for.”

“I… I… I understand. I’m sorry, Maeve.” Otis felt like a bomb had exploded inside his heart shattering it completely. He finally understood the price of being an arsehole, losing the people you love.

* * *

A few weeks passed since that moment and Maeve have been spending more time with Isaac. Once again, she found herself in his trailer.

During their conversation Isaac said. “Can I ask you a question?”

“You have just done it. You obviously can.”

“Smartass. Seriously though. I need to ask you something.”

“Sure, go ahead.”

“Do you want to be my girlfriend?”

“Are you serious?” Said Maeve completely surprised by Isaac’s question.

“Yes, I am. I mean you are not going to find someone else better than me in this trailer park. Certainly not someone that can understand you better than me.” He said with a smirk in his face.

“Do you think you understand me so much then?”

“Yes, we share a lot of things from out past. I understand what happened to you more than anyone else in your life.”

“Do you think that a common past is enough to be in a relationship?”

“I think it’s a good start. And anyway who is going to be better than me?”

“Well, I can find someone better outside of here.”

“Where? In Moordale?”

“For example.”

“Who are you going to find? Someone like that kid Otis that humiliated you at his party?”

Maeve heart skipped a beat after hearing Otis name. “Well, maybe not in Moordale then. Maybe at university.”

“Really? You are not the kind of person that goes to college, Maeve.”

“What do you mean?”

“Do you think you will have the money to do that?”

“I may get a scholarship, or I can work to pay for my studies.”

“Come on, you know that people like us don’t get out of this kind of life.”

“Maybe with effort we can.”

“We can try, but at the end we are what we are, and life will pull us back here.”

“That’s incredibly pessimistic, even for you. I certainly want to be somewhere else in the future.”

“That’s too optimistic, specially for you.”

“It’s worth the try, I think.”

“And what makes you think you will be able to go through college?”

“I will work as hard as I can.”

“You're just a caravan girl, you will spend your whole life is in this trailer park, just accept it.”

“Well, a few months ago I would have never expected to be considered good for anything school related. But then someone pushed me to get into the Aptitude Scheme.” Her heart skipped a beat again remembering how Otis gave her the courage she needed to get on board with that. “And after that I got into the Quiz Heads, and we won the Quiz Championship. So maybe there is more to me than being a caravan girl. I’m certainly going to do my best.”

“And what if your best is just not good enough?”

“I would have tried at least. Anyways, you really think that I can’t go through college?” She asked annoyed.

“I just think that people like us have what’s needed to go through college.”

“Do you think I’m stupid Isaac?”

“No, I don’t think that, but…”

“You know what, Isaac? You were wrong, I have already found someone better than you at Moordale.”

“Who? The guy from the party?”

“Yes.”

“Really? Why that guy?”

“Because you only see my past and that’s the only thing you care about. He has always seen my present and my future, he has never judged me for my past and has been there to support me no matter what. That’s something that you will never do, this is why I will never be your girlfriend.” She finished almost shouting.

“What if he hurts you again?”

“I know he won’t.” She said before slamming the door going out.

And with that she left Isaac’s caravan. She knew that she needed to speak with Otis. She almost run to Otis’ house. She pushed the doorbell.

“Yeah mum, I’m opening.” She heard.

Otis felt completely surprised of seeing Maeve there. “Hello Maeve.”

“Hi Otis. Can we talk? In private?”

“Yeah, sure.” He closed the door behind him.

“In fact, can we go for a walk? I would like to speak with you.”

“Of course. Following you.”

They walked for a while, but Otis was not speaking.

“Why are you not talking with me?” Asked Maeve.

“You asked me to never talk to you again, and after how much I have hurt you, me accepting your wishes is the very least I can give you.”

“Forget that, I want to talk with you again. I need to.”

“I appreciate it, but to be honest I already told you everything in the voicemail I left you. I don't know if there is anything left to talk, I'm sorry for being a disappointment once again.” The sadness was obvious in his face.

“What voicemail? When did you send it?”

“The day of the finals of the championship you won with the Quiz Heads. I went to see you, but you were not there. I told Isaac about it, so he could tell you about it.”

“It's the first time anyone tells me about the voicemail Otis.”

“Really?”

“What did the voicemail say?”

“A few things, but …” Otis stopped talking there, his face fell in the same way she had seen the day she told him that she never wanted to speak with him again.”

“But what?”

“I have realised that it would have not mattered.”

“What? Why?”

“Because the words I said in that voicemail will never be enough to make up for how much I have hurt you.”

“What did you say?”

“I’m an arsehole, it’s fine if you don’t want to listen to whatever came from my mouth.”

“I want to.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course I am sure, dickhead.”

“That I'm proud of you. But why would you even care about it at this point? I'm not even your friend anymore. That you telling me how you felt for me was everything I needed. And even with that I reacted so badly and I hurt you in such a horrible way. That I tried so much to do the right thing that I forgot the right thing was you. And even with you being the right thing, I made everything wrong with you. That I love you. And if I'm such an arsehole with someone I love, what does it tell about how awful of a person I am? That I hoped you called me back and that it was not too late. But obviously your call never came, it was just too late, even if you had known about the voicemail.”

It took Otis walking a few steps before releasing that Maeve was no longer by his side. She had stopped a few metres back. She looked startled. He walked back to her side and saw a few tears in her eyes.

“Are you ok, Maeve?”

“Do you love me, Otis?”

“I do. I have done for a while, I was just too stupid to accept it.”

Maeve hugged him while putting her head on his chest and started to cry.

Otis embraced her back and started to caress her head.

“I'm a fool.”

“Why would you say that?”

“Because I can't believe I have been so blind and stupid.”

“I don't understand.”

“Of course you don't Muppet.” She said before pulling him for a kiss.

They melted into the kiss.

“I love you too, Otis. And I'm a goddamn fool for trying to tell myself otherwise.”

They went to Maeve's trailer holding hands.

“This time you can enter but remember that I have a hatchet and know a place to hide a body.” Maeve said before poking her tongue at Otis.


	4. Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story starts after the S2 ending.
> 
> 13/02/2021: I have made some slight edits to, hopefully, improve the readability of the story.

**Saturday**

Otis was in the store when he saw Maeve with Isaac, to Otis they certainly looked than more than just neighbours, even more than just friends. He is the one she came at the party with, the one that probably was there for her that night. He knew everything was over, even after the voicemail Maeve was with someone else.

Otis waited for them to leave the store before going out himself. He called to Eric to see if he was at home, which he was.

As he arrived.

“What happens, Oatcake?” He quickly picked that something was wrong due to Otis’ face.

“I have seen Maeve hanging with someone else and they looked more than just friends. I just need a shoulder to cry on, maybe you can borrow me yours?” He was already tearing at that point.

Eric, that knew about the voicemail, also knew for how hard it was for Otis to open himself as he did. Eric hugged Otis tightly while he started to cry. Eric didn’t even want to imagine how bad Otis was feeling at that moment. “Otis, I’m so sorry to hear that.”

* * *

**Sunday**

Otis could barely sleep that night. Remembering the image of Maeve with a different guy felt like as if his heart was being dragged through a field of broken glass. And what was worse he knew he was guilty of the situation; he could have been with Maeve if he had not been such an arsehole the night of his party. He knew that he was going to carry this regret for the rest of his life.

* * *

**Monday**

Otis didn’t see Maeve on Monday, probably for the best he thought, he wasn’t ready to see her, the pain was too recent. However, he learnt what happened with her mum and sister. Even if Maeve was with someone else, he still cared about her. That night while at home he wrote her a letter.

* * *

**Tuesday**

“Hello Aimee.”

“Hi Otis.”

“I need to ask you a favour.”

“Sure.”

“Can you give this letter to Maeve when you see her please?”

“Yeah, no problem. But why don’t you give it personally to her?”

“I just don’t think it’s a good decision.” Said Otis sadly.

Aimee picked Otis sadness immediately. “Is there something wrong? Can I help you in anything else?”

“Yes, there are a few things that are wrong. But I don’t think my problems have any solution.”

“Are you talking about Maeve?”

“Of course.” He said with a sad smile.

“Why you don’t talk with her?”

“I don’t think she wants that.”

“Have you even tried?”

“I have. I haven't received any answer.”

“That’s strange. I would have never thought that Maeve wouldn’t want to speak with you.”

“It’s fine Aimee. I will be happy if at least she reads this letter.”

“Don’t worry Otis, she will read it, I’m going to take care of that.”

Later that day.

“Hi Maeve.”

“Hello Aims.”

“Otis gave me this letter for you.”

“A letter?”

“Yes.”

“Why has not given it to me himself?”

“I think that he didn’t feel well enough to give it to you personally. I have never heard or seen him so sad.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Me neither. But he has told me something of he trying to speak with you and receiving no answer. I guess that’s the reason.”

“What? I have not heard from him since a few days ago.”

“Well, I don’t know that Maeve. But what I know is that Otis is a good guy, he has made mistakes, don’t let that be the reason why the two of you don’t speak anymore. Please read this letter and talk to him. Do it for Otis, but specially do it for yourself.”

“Ok, I will.” Since her feelings for Otis were a mess at this moment, she decided to take her best friend’s advice.

After school she arrive at her trailer and proceeded to read the letter from Otis.

_Hello Maeve,_

_I have heard about what have happened to your mum and sister, and I am really sorry that you had to go through that. I know how much you love Elsie, seeing the two of you together was lovely. And a mum, no matter what, is a mum, and I know how important is to have your parents there for you when you grow up. I can’t even imagine how difficult was the decision you had to take. But making that decision even if you knew the cost, the sacrifice and the consequences of it, shows how strong and selfless you are, and how much you care about other people._

_I know that you have someone else in your life, and I hope he can make you as happy as you deserve. I wish that he can offer you all the support you may need in a moment like that, you don’t deserve to be alone Maeve._

_As I said in the voicemail that I left you on the NSQC championship, I am very proud of you. You have a bright future ahead of yourself and I know you will achieve everything you propose. Never doubt of yourself Maeve, you are the most special and amazing person I have ever met._

_I can totally understand that you do not want to speak with me anymore. I understand that you are disappointed with me. I am disappointed in myself too. You did not deserve all the stupid things I said about you at the party, because they were not true, they never have been._

_I do not want this to be a farewell letter. But to be honest I just cannot imagine how I can make up for all my mistakes. The way I hurt you is something that I will never be able to forgive myself. You just deserve better Maeve, much better. So, if this is the last time you ever heard of me, I just hope you know how sorry I am._

_Best wishes,_

_Otis Milburn_

Although there were some things in the letter that didn’t make sense to Maeve, she was able to see many of the things she liked about him in that letter, he was understanding, caring, supportive, … Aimee was wrong when she said Otis was a good guy, he was the best guy.

* * *

**Wednesday**

Maeve wanted to talk with Otis. She found him sitting on a bench. Aimee was right, he looked so sad, she had never seen him like that.

“Hello Otis.” She said while sitting next to him.

“Maeve?” Asked a surprised Otis. He truly didn't expect Maeve to speak with him ever again.

“How are you?”

“I feel like shit.”

“It shows on your face.”

“I have never been good holding how I feel apparently. Stupid fucking party, stupid fucking me.” Somehow his face fell even more. He sighed. “I'm sorry Maeve, I suppose that you have not come to hear me insult myself, so what can I help you with?”

“I want to speak about the letter.”

“I guessed so. You can ask whatever you need to know, at this point I have nothing left to lose. Stupid fucking speech.”

“To start let me tell you that I really liked your letter. You certainly know how to make me feel special.”

“I’m happy that there is at least something in me that is not designed to hurt you.”

“But there are a few things I didn’t understand. Why did you say in the letter that you know I have someone else in my life?”

“On Saturday I saw you and the guy that you came at the party with while I was at the store. You looked more than friends, then I realised he was the guy that you brought with you at a party after I dumped you like the fucking idiot I am. After that I realised that he was also the one that was probably for you that night after being an arsehole for insulting you in such an awful way. And you were with him even after my voicemail, so I understand you are over me, who would have imagined after I behaved like an arsehole, right? And if there was something missing, he was also probably the guy who was there for you the day you lost your mum and sister. So basically he is the guy that has been there for you lately when you needed someone, while I'm a piece of trash that reacted badly at your confession, dumped you as if you were worthless and, not happy with that, insulted you in a really public and harmful way.” He smiled wistfully. “I’m wrong, I'm not a simple piece of trash, I'm a total piece of shit.”

“Two things. First, please, don't insult yourself, I don't like to hear that, it makes me feel bad. You have fucked up, we both know it, but don't let your mistakes define who you are Otis. You are a wonderful and amazing person even if you don't want to see that. And second, Isaac is just a friend. Yes, he was the guy that was there for me those days you are talking about. And I know he is interested in me in more ways than just a friendship, but he is not the person I want in my life like that.”

“Well, you not having a boyfriend doesn't change many things between us. I'm still the same ars... person that has disappointed you so much.”

“Is that the reason you didn't give the letter yourself? Because I told you I was disappointed?”

“That’s just part of it, the main reason for that was not receiving any answer to the voicemail.”

“Aimee told me something about you not receiving no answer after to speak with me. Is that what you mean?”

“Yes.”

“I didn't receive any voicemail from you.”

“How? I sent it while you were on the final. I even went to visit you that night, but Isaac told me you were not there, so I told him to tell you about it.”

“I didn't have any voicemail from you, nor Isaac told me about it.”

“Apparently is too much to ask that I do something without fucking it up just for once.”

“It doesn't matter anymore. You can tell me know what you said.”

“Are you sure you want to? I have given you every reason in the world to run away from me.”

“I’m still here, I have not run away. I want to know.”

He sighed. After all what he had done Otis was convinced that he was going to hurt Maeve again somehow, it was his nature. He looked directly at her eyes; he owed that honesty at least. “I went to talk with my dad. I asked him how to stop being an arsehole. He gave me a good advice, too late for me to fix everything I messed up with you, but it was nice to receive a good advice from him for once. Then I saw you on TV and I sent the voicemail. I told you a few things in that voicemail. How you were the right thing even if I forgot it, how proud of you I am, to call me back if it was not too late, how your confession was everything I needed to hear. But the most important part of the message was that I love you.” He could see Maeve getting emotional as he was describing the speech, but after telling her that he loved her she was startled.

“Otis…” That was everything Maeve was able to say.

“Maeve? Are you ok? Look, I’m sorry if I have said anything that has upset you. I can go if you want.” He was starting to get worried, because of course he had fucked up again, hasn’t he? Isn’t that what he always does? She started to look away, he was getting uncomfortable looking at that surprised Maeve’s face that he wasn’t able to read.

Suddenly she took his head between her hands to face her directly so he couldn’t avoid looking at her.

“Tell me again”

“What?”

“The 3 most important words.”

“I love you.” He could see a smile starting to appear on Maeve’s face.

“Tell me again.”

“I love you.” Her smile kept growing.

“Once again.”

“I love you.” By that moment, her smile covered all her face.

She took his hand between hers. “Otis Milburn, you are the biggest dickhead I have met in my life, and I guarantee there were a lot of good candidates for that position.” She said mockingly. “But at the same time, you are also my safe and happy place where I know someone will take care of me and will make me feel loved even when everything else in my life is falling to pieces. I don’t want a stupid drunk speech that I know you didn’t mean and that you regret, to separate us, we are great together, remember?”

“We're amazing together.”

“We are. And that’s only one of the many reasons why I also love you.” She could see the happiness all over Otis’ face. “So, what do you…”

Maeve was interrupted when Otis pulled her for a kiss. It was so sudden that she barely had time to think about it. But as she let her feelings flow through her lips and tongue, she knew that finally Otis and she were on this together. Otis, in the meanwhile, couldn’t stop thinking in how the whole situation has develop, on Maeve’s lips tasted and how their tongues were dancing around each other’s mouths. For once he was determined to make things right, and he hoped to start with that kiss.

“What was that, Muppet?”

“I have been wanting to do this for so long. I’m sorry if it was too sudden, I just couldn’t resist anymore.”

“I have also wanted to do this for a while, so it’s fine for me. And if you are going to kiss me as good as this, just kiss me every time you want.”

“Your desires are orders.” Said Otis before pulling Maeve once again for an even more passionate kiss.


	5. Convincing Otis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story starts after the S2 ending.

It was Saturday afternoon. Otis was alone in his room just thinking in all of what happened recently. The conversation with his dad, recognising he had been doing the clinic publicly, but the thing that absorbed all his thoughts was Maeve, as it has been for a while.

He started to remember all the good things that he had lived with her. But quickly all the bad moments in which he hurt her came to his mind. How he gave Jackson the advice to be with Maeve. How after her confession he reacted leaving her instead of talking with her. How he sent her that message telling he could never see her never again. And of course, how cruel he was the night of his party, he wanted to hurt her, and he did.

Suddenly the realisation hit him like a train. He had never deserved Maeve, he didn’t deserve her at that moment and he was never going to deserve to be with her. He had only been an arsehole to her, and the way he had hurt her was not something that could be forgiven, he certainly thought that he didn’t deserve that forgiveness.

He loved someone that he would never deserve. He loved someone that was never going to be with him, he actually deserved that as the arsehole he was. His heart shattered, he still loved Maeve no matter what, he had even let himself dream about a future together. He just hoped that the tears that were falling from his eyes were enough to make the vision of his broken dreams a little bit less painful.

* * *

During the weekend Otis had also realised that he had sent a voicemail to her confessing his love for her. He was going to need to do a lot of explaining to her, from his recent acts, to the voicemail and to the realisation he had the past weekend. He decided to do it as soon as possible, the sooner he was away from Maeve the sooner he would avoid hurting her again. The first time he saw Maeve, he decided to go to talk with her.

“Hello Maeve.”

“Hi Otis.” Said Maeve noticing something different in Otis.

“Did you listen the voicemail I left you on Friday?”

“I didn't have any voicemail from you. What did you say?” She was still hurt about the whole party incident, but she just couldn’t be angry at him.

Otis felt somewhat relieved. “It's nothing Maeve, it's just better this way. Forget about it.”

“It must had been important if you left me a voicemail.”

“It was, but I realised a few things since then, so it’s no longer relevant.”

“Come on Otis, what did you say?”

“Many things.”

“The important ones.”

“If you have not listened to them, I think it’s better it remains that way.”

“Otis!” She snapped.

“What?” Afraid of her reaction.

“You owe me to be honest.”

He knew she deserved that at least. “Well, the important part of the message was that I love you.”

“What?” Asked a startled Maeve.

“It no longer matters, so don't worry.”

“Why it doesn't matter anymore?” Maeve asked really confused.

“Because after how much I have hurt you I realised that I don't deserve you, you deserve someone better. I just hope that you find that person. In the meantime, I'm going to do everything I can to never hurt you again. Having hurt so much you is going to be one of my greatest mistakes of my life and something I will never be able to forgive myself. I don’t know what I would do if I hurt you again, and since I'm an arsehole it’s going to happen eventually. So, it's just better that I stay out of your life. I just want you to know how sorry I am. Goodbye Maeve.”

Maeve wasn't able to react before Otis left her side. After hearing that he loved her, her heart started to beat the fastest she ever felt while her brain was racing to process that ‘ _I love you_ ’ that came out of Otis’ mouth. After a moment she realised that she had been there standing up for a while and Otis was nowhere to be seen. She desperately needed to speak with him.

She found him sitting on a bench. She sat next to him.

“Otis, I need to speak with you.”

“As you want.”

“Why do you not even want to speak with me?”

“Because I’m a terrible person who has hurt you. And since I will probably hurt you again, it’s probably for the best that I stay away from you.”

“You are not a terrible person. Sure, you have hurt me, but everyone can make mistakes. Come on, I really want to make things better between us, I think we both need that.”

“If I could be sure I’m not going to hurt you so much ever again I would do that but knowing myself I’m afraid it’s just a matter of time before I do it again. I know how my speech at the party hurt you, and I’m not going to risk do the same again. Even if that means denying myself the possibility of being with the person I love.” He said as he started to get up.

“Otis, please, don’t go.” Maeve begged.

“I’m sorry to disappoint you again Maeve.”

Although she could understand Otis’ reasons, she still felt frustrated. Sure, the night of the party was one of the worst of her life, but she didn’t want that single night to be the reason of them not having the future together that she wanted so much. She didn’t want to be alone in that house with big windows anymore, she wanted him to be there; and for that future she was going to fight against everything life threw on her, starting for Otis’ fears.

* * *

Maeve tried to convince Otis a few more times without success. He, as stubborn as he could be, kept telling her that he didn’t want to hurt her again. She was getting desperate, she wanted Otis to stop being a dickhead and start being her dickhead. She went to talk with the one of the two people that knew Otis more than her.

“What happens Maeve?” Asked Eric.

“Otis is being a dickhead.”

“That’s just Otis being Otis I’m afraid. I'm going to need something more specific.”

“He has told me that he loves me, but also that he doesn't deserve me. And no matter what I do I have not been able to convince him otherwise.”

“Do you want him Maeve?”

“Of course. I want him. He has fucked up, but I know the Otis that said those words that night is not the Otis I want to be with, the one that has told me that he loves me. I understand that he doesn't want to hurt me anymore, but I know that he is going to try his best to never to do that again intentionally and that’s everything I can ask for.”

“Otis can be pretty stubborn when he decides something. But if there is someone that can make him change his mind about something, that’s certainly you Maeve. I have known him for many years, and no one has influenced him to become a better person as much as you did. Dealing with feelings has always been somewhat complicated for him, but with you is was so easy from the very beginning.”

“Really?”

“He has been in love with you for even before he accepted that. He tried to get over those feelings being with Ola, but it was just impossible for him, he is head over heels for you.”

“How can be both in love and still not be together? Are we just 2 idiots, right?”

“You are, but you look cute together. But as fun and interesting to see as this chasing each other has been, please stop with that. Just get together once and for all, the two of you look much better when you are happy.”

“I want that, but he is not making things easy.”

“Otis overthinking and making things more difficult than necessary? Sounds like peak Otis to me.” The two laughed.

“What can I do Eric?”

“My only advice is trying to keep talking with him. I know that he is trying to convince himself to get over his feelings for you. But I know that if you keep insisting at some point that dam that is holding those feelings has to break, and then he will realise how stupid would be for you not to be together when the 2 actually want that.”

“I have to be more stubborn than Otis, is that right?”

“Well, when put it like that it sounds more complicated than I expected since Otis is probably the most stubborn person I know, but yeah, it’s probably the best solution.”

“Thanks Eric, I hope you are right.”

After the conversation with Eric Maeve decided to speak with Otis after school. She managed to catch him as they were walking home.

“Otis, we need to speak.”

“I don’t see how talking with an arsehole like me is going to make your life any better, but if you think so, sure, why not?”

“How can you say that telling me that you love me doesn’t matter Otis? Those words are some of the most important ones you can ever tell someone.” Maeve said with frustration.

“I know they are important. They feel incredibly important to me. I have never felt in love before Maeve. I do love you much more than I ever expected to be able to love anyone. And I remember it every time my whole heart jumps when I see you, when I hear you, every time I think of you. You are an incredibly special and important person to me.”

“Then I don’t understand why you don’t want to speak with me. If you consider me so special and you love me, why don’t you try to be with me? Especially when I want to be with you.”

“Because I am an incredibly shitty person.”

“No, you are not, you have just made mistakes. But I also made some, that didn’t change what I feel for you or how much I want you.”

“But what will happen if I hurt you again and knowing my history, I will screw up again eventually.” He sighed.

“You don’t know that Otis. And even if that’s true, you can’t let fear rule your life.”

“How could I deal with hurting you again?”

“In the same way you can deal with how you have hurt me at your party: apologising, owning your mistakes and trying to make up for them, showing me how you love me and proving it every day, being there for me when I need you.”

“I love you Maeve, a lot. It’s just that I don’t think I deserve you.”

“Come on Otis, I don’t want to hear more of that I don't deserve you nonsense. How can you think you are not hurting me when you basically act like if I don't exist when I have already told you how I feel? Your words might have hurt me, but your silence is even worse. Do you think that staying away from me is not going to hurt me? I want to be with you, we have spent more than enough time missing each other, please forget about that who deserves who bullshit. I want you and you want me, let’s try this. Let you and me be and us for once.”

“Are you sure you want that Maeve?”

“I wouldn’t want it in any other way Otis. I also love you. You are the most important person of my life; you are the best that has happened to me. You bring me joy, happiness, love and so many good things that I have never experienced or had before. If you need time take it, I will wait. But please stay in my life, before you it was miserable, now is full of love and hope, I don’t want to lose that, I can’t lose that.” She said while caressing his cheek.

He had a small smile on his face before he managed to say. “You are right Wiley.”

“About what?”

“Let this be an us.”

“You are such a dickhead Milburn, but you are my dickhead now.” She said playfully before finally kissing him.


	6. Hearing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story starts after the S2 ending.

A couple of weeks after the voicemail Maeve and Otis were not in a good spot. He had tried to speak with her several times, even asking about the voicemail, but she had not wanted to talk with him, and she had not received a voicemail from him as far as she was concerned. Maeve thought that Isaac was right when he had said that she shouldn’t have Otis in her life after what he did at the party, he hurt her a lot that night, why should she risk to be hurt so much again?

It was a Saturday afternoon and she had been hanging with Isaac and his brother for a couple of hours. Maeve left to go to the store to pick up a few things. The boys accompanied her to the door to say goodbye.

Maeve had barely gone far when she realised that she had left her wallet at her trailer, so she went back to pick it up. But as she got closer to Isaac’s trailer, and while still out of sight, he heard the 2 boys talking.

“She is falling for you, I feel it.” Said Isaac’s brother.

“Do you think so?”

“Yeah.”

“I have been trying so I hope you are right.”

“You have supported her a lot recently. I know she appreciates that.”

“That’s right. Although to be honest I would probably have not achieved it if I had not deleted the voicemail from the guy at the party a few weeks back. If she had heard that she would have run to his arms, I know it.”

“You are better for her anyway.”

“I know. Although I think the situation would have been really bad if I had not managed to convince her to never talk to him again. Otherwise he could have told her about how he came to look for her when she went to the store, about the voicemail and its content, or how he asked me to tell her about his voicemail. In fact, he telling me about it is what made me check her phone and delete it.”

“Well done.”

“I feel that this is it’s just a matter of time.”

“I would have never imagined you being like this bro. But you have always been the clever one. I can’t wait to see the 2 of you actually together.”

Suddenly everything made sense in Maeve’s mind. Otis had asked her about a voicemail several times. She had supposed that either Otis was lying or that the voicemail had not arrived, but since she decided not to talk with him she thought it didn’t matter. However, hearing Isaac about the voicemail made her realise how she had fucked up and listening him telling how he managed to convince her to not speak with Otis she felt so stupid about it.

“Isaac!” She said in an obvious angry tone.

“Maeve!” Isaac managed to say completely surprised by seeing Maeve there.

“What were you talking about?”

“What do you mean?” Said Isaac trying to act like if he didn’t know what she was asking.

“What voicemail were you talking about?”

“I don’t understand what you mean.”

“I have heard you talking about the voicemail that Otis left me. The one that he told you to tell me about. The one you deleted.”

“Well now you know.”

“Why would you do that?”

“It was the day that they took you mum, you didn’t to listen to the words of someone that had hurt you.”

“That’s my choice, not yours.”

“You know I’m right Maeve. Why would you even want to listen to him?”

“None of your business.”

“Why would you like to hear to such a terrible person like him.”

“You don’t know him.”

“Come on Maeve, I saw how he treated you that night at the party.”

“That doesn’t mean you know him. Certainly not how I do.”

“Even if that’s true I’m still better for you.”

“How could you ever be better for me?”

“I understand you in ways he never would.”

“I don’t think you are right on that one.”

“Maybe, but I don’t understand why you are so angry right now.”

“Because you are taking away my choice to deal with Otis in my own way.”

“Well, you have dealt with him as far as I know.”

“What do you mean?”

“How long has passed since that day?”

“2 weeks.”

“Has he tried to speak with you?”

“Yes.”

“Have you spoken with him?”

“No.”

“Exactly. You could have spoken with him many times already, but you have not done it. Even you know he is not the right one for you. And sooner or later you will realise I’m the one you deserve.”

“That’s why you did it? Because you are the best for me, and you want to be my boyfriend?”

“Yes.”

“The fact that you expected this to work clearly shows how little of me you understand. Fuck you Isaac. I don’t want to hear from you ever again.” She said as she started to leave.

“He is going to break your heart again.”

“Maybe, but the only reason he can do that is because I care about him and he is someone very important to me. And that’s a chance you have to take to let people get close to you. However, you will never be anyone to me other than an annoying and privacy intruding neighbour.”

She was incredibly angry with Isaac at that point. But above all she was curious about what could that message have said that would have made her go back with Otis. She needed to know and apart from Isaac there was only another person in this world that knew about the content. After thinking for a while, she remembered the letter he sent her along with the trophy with her name, so she started to expect at the very least something similar. However, as she considered the possibility that the voicemail was more than that her heart started to accelerate. She smiled thinking that it hadn’t mattered how much she tried to deny that to herself, even after the party her feelings for Otis had not changed.

As she was walking to Otis’ house, she started to feel guilty, she had seen how bad Otis was feeling those last days and how she did nothing to help him. While Otis had made mistakes and had hurt her big time, he was always there when she needed him. Otis had been one of the few people in her life that had genuinely cared about her in a complete selfless way. And even then, she ditched him without second thoughts. She started to worry that maybe this time she was going to be the one not forgiven.

She stopped at the top of the stairs going down to Milburn’s house to catch a break. She was incredibly nervous. She didn’t know what she was going to say to Otis. She wasn’t sure he would want to speak with her, but she hoped that whatever made Otis send that message would still be there. They have almost lost each other way too many times, however that was the occasion in which everything could work, and she was decided to make it work.

She rang the doorbell and before she even realised those blue eyes of him were looking at her.

“Maeve?” He asked with a quiet and sad voice.

“Hi Otis.” She tried to be as cheerful as possible hoping to improve Otis’ mood.

“Can I help you in anything?” She could see how he was looking everywhere but at her, but it was enough to see the sadness in those eyes.

“You can. I need to speak with you. In private ideally.”

“Sure, we can go to my room.”

“Let’s go then.”

They sat on his bed.

“First of all, I’m sorry Otis, really sorry of not speaking with you.”

“You have all the reasons not to speak with me.”

“I don’t. I know that things between us are not in the best moment, but you still mean a lot to me Otis. And I hope I also mean the same to you.”

“You mean everything to me Maeve.” Her heart skipped a beat at the possibility of them finally having a chance of being together.

“I also want to apologise for not being there for you when I saw you feeling bad.”

“I have hurt you a lot and I know how bad I made you feel. So, it was fair.”

“You hurting me doesn’t justify me hurting you back. Nothing good comes out of hurting others, especially not when they are people really important to you.”

“But I hurt you so much Maeve, I was so awful with you. I don’t even know how you could ever forgive me, but I’m so sorry Maeve.” Otis just couldn’t hold himself and started to cry. Maeve’s heart broke as she saw Otis crying, she had never wanted him to feel like that. She took his hand, trying to be as soothing as possible.

As he stopped to cry, she continued. “I can’t say your words didn’t hurt, because they did, especially coming from you. You are the last person I expected to say things like those to me. Sure, you fucked up a lot but I know you well enough to realise that you were out of yourself, that a bunch of people, myself included, pushed you to your limit, that the Otis that gave that drunk speech is not the same I knew, the same that is next to me right now. I still want to know the exact reasons why you took the situation like that, but it’s not the conversation I want to have right now. Anyway, I forgive you Otis, give yourself a break, ok?”

“Thanks Maeve. Your forgiveness means a lot to me. That night has been haunting me for a while.”

“And anyway, what doesn’t kill you, makes you stronger.”

“Kelly Clarkson?”

“I think so.” She was so glad of finally seeing a smile on his face.

They stayed in silence for a while just looking at each other.

“The real reason I have come here is because I want to know about the voicemail. I told you that I had not received, right?”

“I think so.”

“Well, I received it, but Isaac deleted it.”

“What? I guess that he didn’t tell you about me going to look for you or about the voicemail then.”

“He didn’t. And I just know about it because I have caught talking with his brother with it.”

“But why?”

“Because according to him whatever you said in that voicemail would have made me run back to you. And since he wanted me as his girlfriend, he thought that getting you of the equation would make everything easier.”

“Makes sense.”

“The important question is, what did you say in the voicemail Otis?”

He looked directly to her eyes. “A bunch of them. How I was watching you on TV. How proud I was of you. How you were the right thing all along. How you telling me how you felt was everything I needed. How I hoped it was not too late and for you to call me back. But the most important thing I said was that I love you.”

A big smile appeared on Maeve’s face. “Finally Milburn. Why have you taken so long to tell me that? You are such a dickhead.” She said before pulling him for the kiss they have been waiting for so long.

As they parted and were looking at each other’s eyes again. “I love you too Otis.” She could see the happiness in his eyes, a sight she hoped to see for the rest of her life.


	7. 3-way confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an AU, it contains an alternative take on S01E08.

It was the day after the ball. For Maeve the previous night had been one of contrasts; she went from the highs of listening the speech from Otis (a speech she was sure in which Otis was talking about her) to the lows of finding whatever business Otis and Jackson had in common.

The morning had not started in the most positive way, she was called to Mr. Groff’s office about the pills he found on Liam. When Groff threatened to tell the police about her brother, for a moment she considered taking the blame so he could not suffer the consequences, but she remembered how her brother had abandoned her again she decided to let him face the consequences. She was tired of having to save everyone around her when no one was willing to stick with her anyway. Luckily, she was let free. Now it was time for more pressing matters.

Finding that those 2 boys went behind their back was hard for Maeve to accept. Jackson was a really nice dude, so it was difficult to imagine that from him. But her main problem was accepting that Otis had done that. Otis had been her rock since she got to know him, no matter how bad things were, he was always there for her. Not only that, he really understood her, like if he could read her mind, sometimes she wondered if he actually could. And of course, there was also the small fact that she might be slightly interested in him, more precisely jumper-sniffing head over heels level of interested.

As a result of all of that she was angry, maybe even furious. She didn’t know how those 2 boys had done whatever they had done, but she was going to get their answers, and hopefully, her payback. The hunt was on.

During the lunch break she roamed the school expecting to eventually find those 2 idiots. They didn’t know what was coming for them.

The first one she found was Otis. He looked so subdued that for a moment she almost forgot to be angry with him, but after that she remembered her mission.

“Otis Milburn!” She exclaimed abruptly.

“Maeve!” He almost jumped after hearing Maeve’s words.

“Come with me.”

“Why?”

“Because it's time some of us have a little conversation about some businesses related with me.”

“Ok.” At least he had the decency to not put much of a fight she considered. She also thought how beautiful his blue eyes were, but she had to do his best to put those thoughts on the back of her mind.

It didn't take long to find Jackson.

“Jackson Marchetti!”

“What?”

“Follow me.”

“Why?”

“You have a lot to explain about your businesses with this dickhead right here.” She said pointing at an Otis who squirmed at Maeve's words.

“Are you still angry about that? I thought you were over it already. Especially since you let me sleep with you last night. And even more since I told you that I love you.”

She was fuming internally, while asking herself why couldn't Jackson be as fast to comply as that dickhead behind her, the dickhead she wanted to punish so hard. She especially wanted to punish his lips, ideally crashing hers over and over again on them. Immediately after that she scolded herself for letting herself lose in those thoughts once again.

“You know Jackson, I let you sleep next to me because you were a mess last night and you needed someone there for you. And while you have all the rights to tell how you feel, so do I to have my questions answered. So just shut up and follow me.”

Jackson knowing better than to confront an angry Maeve followed her.

Not much later they found themselves at the old bathrooms.

“Ok, now that the 3 of us are here it’s time to speak. What the fuck is wrong with the 2 of you? How could you think that going behind me was a good idea? What did you even do?”

“I was studying with Eric when he came, asked for help to get you, put the money on my hand and left.”

“You didn't say no.”

“You didn't even give me the opportunity Jackson.”

“So, you didn't want to help him, but you still did.” Said Maeve.

“I went to give him the money back. But he started to speak of you like an object, that made me very angry. I asked him if he had tried to know you better and I gave him examples of music and books you like.”

“Oh! Now it makes sense that you suddenly liked those things, because Otis told you that I liked them, not because you actually liked them nor because you knew that I liked them by yourself. Basically, you paid Otis to create you a personality that I could like. I thought you were better than that Jackson, that you wouldn't need to pull something like this.”

“What was I supposed to do? I was trying to know you better, but you never let me.”

“You should have taken the hint Jackson; we are not meant to be. And you Otis, just be honest with me next time, ok?”

“I will.”

“Good. But that doesn't explain why you organised the whole song thing at the cafeteria.”

“Otis' idea.”

“Otis, do you have anything to say?”

“Before the moment at the pool...”

“What moment at the pool?”

“None of your business Jackson. Continue Otis.”

“You told me about how public declarations of love make you sick. And since I was angry at him for the position in which he had put me in, I told that expecting you to tell him no.”

“That's not cool man.”

“It wasn't cool that you didn't ask me if I was ok with helping you.”

“So, you planned something so I would tell Jackson to go the fuck away and instead I said yes. I really fucked up your plan, right Otis?”

“Quite a lot.” Otis said while rubbing the back of his neck.

“Ok, why did you tell me about this last night Jackson?”

“Because I saw how you were looking at Otis when he was speaking to that guy hanging out from the decorations. I was jealous because I know that you have never looked at me like that. So, when I saw the 2 of you together, I thought that if you didn't want to be with me, I would make you not want to be with Otis either.”

“Fuck you too Jackson.” Maeve smiled at Otis being so direct.

“So, to summarise. You paid Otis to get me and he involuntary helped you. He tried to sabotage the whole thing, but he failed. And then last night Otis basically confessed in front of the whole school that he likes me. You got jealous due to the way I looked at him and decided to blow up Otis' chances. Is that correct Jackson?”

“Yeah.”

“So much for the golden boy of Moordale. I thought this was going to be much more difficult, but it is incredibly easy. Jackson?”

“Yes?”

“Get the fuck out of here. We are more than done.”

“What?”

“What did you expect?”

“I don't know.”

“That's the problem, you don't know anything, especially not about me.”

“It looks like it. Goodbye guys.” Said a Jackson with defeat written all over his face.

Once Jackson was out Maeve faced Otis, causing him to swallow. “And what I’m going to do with you Otis?”

“I'm really sorry about this mess I created.”

“Well Jackson created it, you made it bigger by fucking it up, in typical Otis' fashion.” She said mockingly.

“Sounds like me.”

“I'm wondering Otis, you know so much about me, why didn't you try to do the same as Jackson?”

“I don't want to pretend I'm someone I'm not.”

“That's a good idea Otis, I really like it. And it's probably the reason I feel so comfortable around you. You are never pretending; you are just you.”

“I’m not sure if me being me it’s actually a good thing, but thanks.” He offered her a small smile.

“I really mean it Otis. Jackson didn't discover about my brother until he was back, but I told you without hesitation. He didn't listen the essay, you knew it was mine immediately with no one telling you. He was too worried getting drunk that he didn't care about me wearing that dress just because he wanted, while you even going with your girlfriend...”

“Ex-girlfriend.” Maeve couldn't help but to beam at him.

“You looked at me with adoration. So, I have to ask. Were you really talking about me when talking with Liam last night? I think you did, but I would like to know from you.”

“Yes.”

“So, do you like me?”

“I do.”

“Why haven't you told me before?”

“Because you are the most amazing and interesting person in Moordale.”

“Shouldn't it be a reason to want to tell me? Why didn't you?”

“Because you had the opportunity to be with someone like Jackson. He is a nice guy, incredibly popular, he is fun, charismatic, he is desired by almost all girls in Moordale. You wanted to be with him even after a grand gesture like the ones you told me you hated, so he obviously had that something that you liked a lot. On the other hand, we have me, an awkward clandestine sex therapist who is a virgin and can't even wank. How could I even think I had the slightest chance?”

“I tried to kiss you at the bridge.”

“And I panicked and the day after you were with Jackson once again.”

“That would not have happened if you had kissed me you fool. But it doesn’t matter anymore, we have plenty of time to do that if you want.”

“What? Do you still want that?”

“I do Otis. I want to snog you senseless. I like you.”

“You like me?” Asked Otis almost not believing it.

“I do. I wish you could see how amazing you are. And you were right last night Otis, love is just dumb luck, and I have never felt luckier than when I’m with you.”

“Well, with how much you shined yesterday I’m sure all the stars were jealous of you.”

“You are my sun Otis, because it doesn’t matter how dark is my night, you always end up coming up to brighten my day.”

“Th-Thanks.” A blushing Otis said.

“You are welcome.” Said Maeve before pulling Otis for a kiss for which she couldn’t wait any longer.

After separating in search of some oxygen they didn’t go far away from each other, looking at each other’s eyes.

“First kiss?” Asked Maeve.

“Yeah.” Answered a grinning Otis.

“You are quite good. You must have a natural talent for it. But some experience will always help.”

“Then teach me please.”

“My absolute pleasure.”

After quite an intense snogging session.

“I think we should stop for now Maeve. The break is going to end soon, and I have not eaten yet.”

“You are right. We will continue once classes are over then.”

“However, there is something I need to give you.”

“What?”

Otis started to look on his bag until he finally managed to pull out what he was looking for. “This belongs to you, you deserve it.”

It was the trophy that Adam received for the essay she had written. “This is amazing Otis.” She so felt overwhelmed by Otis’ gesture that tears started to pool in her eyes.

“Are you ok Maeve?” He asked with concern.

“Yes, yes, just happy tears. It’s just that I didn’t expect it.” She gave him a kiss on his cheek.

“You are the one who should have it.”

“Have you stolen this for me? What happened to the Otis that couldn’t steal anything without being discovered?” She asked with a smile.

“This time I needed to be able to do it, so I tried my best.”

“And you even have scratched my name on the plaque. You are the best Otis.”

“I had a pretty important reason to do it. I was planning to get this and a letter for you, apologising for my mistakes, hoping we could be friends again. But since you have found me sooner, I have not managed to write the letter yet.”

“You don’t need that letter anymore Otis. Now that I know you didn’t mean anything bad with what you did, I still consider you my friend. And since we are both single now, we can explore ways to make our relationship closer. If you want of course.”

“Is there going to be more snogging? Because I may be interested if that’s the case.” He teased.

“Oh yeah! All the snogging you want Muppet.”

He chuckled. “We have a deal Wiley.”

“It’s always a pleasure to do business with you Milburn.” She said with the smile she had only for him.


	8. Feeling guilty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an AU, it contains an alternative take on S02E07.

As she went out of the party, she felt broken. She was used to be hurt by other people, but she would have never expected that from Otis. How could things between them had gone so wrong?

She didn’t even know how to feel about Otis. Part of her wanted to hate him, but deep down she knew she couldn’t do that. She just hoped to be able to reach her caravan in order to get a good sleep, hoping that the day after would bring some clarity to her mind.

* * *

As she woke up the day after she was still hurt and disappointed by what had happened the previous night. But at the same time there was something else in her mind. There was a voice in her head telling that things are not always as they look, and that behind Otis’ words there might had been some truth, no matter how harsh they were.

She knew Otis was not the kind of person that gets satisfaction from humiliating people. In fact, from the beginning he had treated her nicely without ever caring about the rumours that were told about her. So, why did he tell those things?

Even if he didn’t want to go through that again she tried to go through Otis’ speech once again, trying to understand the motives for Otis’ to act like that.

How Ola told him that he couldn’t see her anymore. ‘ _He didn’t want to stop being my friend, he was just trying to make her girlfriend happy so their relationship could continue. Why do you have to be so eager to please Otis? Why?_ ’

How she is not actually scary, she is just pretending. ‘ _I can’t deny that._ ’

How she told him that she liked him. ‘ _True. Hearing Otis and Ola talking about hanging out as a couple made me even more jealous than normal. He taking care of Elsie, or at least trying to._ ’ She chuckled. ‘ _And helping me find her only to tell me that I don’t mess everything up made me just blurt my feelings, just in case he still liked me. Of course that was going to make things complicated in his relationship._ ’

How he likes me. Maeve blushed.

How she liked her more than Ola. She blushed even harder.

How even after stop seeing her Ola dumped him anyway. ‘ _Fuck Ola._ ’

How he was confused. ‘ _That’s typical Otis I guess._ ’ She smiled.

How he wanted to be with her. She kept smiling.

How she likes to play with other people’s feelings, that she doesn’t care about anyone else. ‘ _Why? I don’t understand. Fucking Otis!_ ’ Maeve was getting angrier since nothing made sense.

How she had brought Isaac to make him jealous. ‘ _Oh!_ ’ All the pieces fell into place at that moment. ‘ _I brought a guy at the party after telling him that I liked him. Of course he thought I was trying to make him jealous. Fucking hell! What was I thinking? I didn’t even try to speak with him, just spending all the night with Isaac. No wonder he reached that conclusion._ ’

How she is the most selfish person he knows. ‘ _I still hurts, but at least now I understand where he comes from._ ’

How it was good that she was not going with she or Ola because he deserved better. ‘ _He does, he deserves better. Both Ola and I have cost him his relationship with the other. He did everything the 2 of us asked from him and even after he was left without nothing._ ’

Her mind even wandered to other moments.

How she tried to make feel guilty for not hanging with her while he was with Ola, while she didn’t hang out with him when she got with Jackson.

How she told that she was starting the clinic again just for money, and not for being around him too.

How maybe have she told him about her feels when he gifted her the diary may had been a better opportunity. He looked more ready to listen it at that point she remembered.

How he had treated him. Otis had always done whatever she asked, no matter what, and he had never asked anything back.

Of course he thought that I’m selfish and that he deserves better.

While Maeve was still sad and hurt by Otis’ words, but at least she had gained some understanding about them. She knew that they needed to talk at some point, maybe not that same day, the speech was too recent, but sooner rather than later.

She checked the clock and realised that she needed to keep going soon if she wanted to not be late.

* * *

As she was going to her next class, she found Otis.

“Hi Maeve.”

“Otis.” She tried to sound as emotionless as possible.

“I’m sorry Maeve. I was awful yesterday and I said terrible things about you. I understand that you don’t even want to see or speak with me right now, maybe ever again, but I need you to know how much I regret what I said and how sorry I am.”

Internally she was very happy that he had tried to apologise in his first opportunity, but she didn’t want to make him know that yet. She sighed. “I know Otis, I know. I can’t say your words didn’t hurt, because they did, a lot, but I still know you and I know that you are not the kind of people that enjoys being mean or hurting others.”

“I don’t even know what to say.”

“It’s ok Otis. Look, we will talk soon enough, ok? I need a few days to think about what has happened, but we will have a conversation.”

“Thanks Maeve.”

“Don’t worry Otis, I don’t expect people to be perfect, I just hope that they are there for me when I need them, that they support me as much as they can, that they apologise when they make mistakes, that they just try to be better. And in that regard, you have earned yourself a lot of credit.”

“Thank you.”

“See you around Otis. I will let you know when I’m ready.”

“Don’t worry Maeve, take as much time as you need.”

That had gone better than she expected. In fact, she had some sympathy since he looked like shit. He really had drunk a lot the previous night, she smiled to herself.

She knew that in any other occasion she would have told Otis to go fuck himself with a cactus. But after considering what she had realised as she woke up that day, she made herself take things differently, trying to think before doing something she may regret later. She had already expelled Otis from her life before talking to him first and it was awful, she didn’t want to make the same mistake again.

As she kept going to class, she met Aimee.

“Have you listened about Otis and Ruby?”

“What?”

“You know, apparently they ended up the night together.”

“Oh! I would have never expected those 2, you know, well, together.” A pang of jealousy run through her heart.

“And how do you feel about it?”

“Well, I’m not happy about it. But as much as I don’t like to imagine those 2 together, Otis is single, so he is free to do as he wants.”

“And what are you waiting for now that he is single?”

“After what he told me I need some time to think about it.”

“Just don’t take too long Maeve.”

* * *

A few days later during a lunch break.

“Hey Otis.”

“Maeve!”

“Do you want to talk?”

“Of course.”

They found themselves a bench.

“First of all, let me apologise once again Maeve. I was awful during my speech. I don’t know how you can forgive me, but I would do anything Maeve.”

“Don’t stress yourself Otis. I have forgiven you already.”

“What? So fast?”

“Any problem with that?” She asked ironically.

“No. I just expected for you to take a while to forgive me.”

“Yeah, I thought the same. But I know you are sorry, and that’s more than enough for me right now.”

“Thanks Maeve. It means everything to me.”

“You are welcome dickhead.”

“Damn! I fucked up so much that night.”

“You also fucked that night. And with Ruby Matthews nonetheless, you are really a player.” She chuckled.

“Oh! Don’t remember me of that Maeve.” He complained mockingly.

“He punched his arm softly. Don’t worry Otis, you fucked up, but we all have the right to make mistakes as long as we try to make things right after that.”

“I will do my best.” Otis said decidedly.

“So, I have been thinking quite a lot about your words during the party. And while they hurt me a lot, I think I have understood from they come from.”

“What? No Maeve no, my speech was awful, you didn’t deserve any of it.”

“I know, but I understand your reasons.”

“My reasons? I don’t think I had any.”

“Maybe not consciously, you may not even remember them with how drunk you were.”

“I’m not sure I follow you.”

“I told I liked you only to go to the party with another guy. After throwing a bomb in the middle of your relationship. Ola asked you to stop seeing me, you did that, and she dumped you anyway. Basically, you did everything you were asked by the 2 of us and you were left with nothing at the end.”

“That doesn’t mean you deserve to be called like that in front of so many people.”

“I know. It just that I realised the pressure you were under from the 2 girls you liked. I understand that I made things difficult for you. And I’m sorry for that.”

“You don’t have to be sorry Maeve, you did nothing wrong. There is no justification for my behaviour. I mean how could I react like I did when you, the girl of my dreams, the girl I have liked for so long told me how she had felt.”

“You still like me Otis?” She was more than glad, but also somewhat surprised.

“I do. I have been liking you from even before you got with Jackson. I have liked you while I have been with Ola. I think I will like you for the rest of my life.” She beamed at him.

“Why did you get with Ola then?”

“Even if I didn’t recognise it at that moment, I think the main reason I got along with Ola was to get over you. You were with Jackson, if I had any possibility with you I messed it after not kissing you on the bridge, and to be real, I don’t think at any point I had much hope that someone as amazing as you were interested in someone like me. So at least I would get to be with someone that liked me.”

“Dickhead. I liked you back then.”

“I regret giving Jackson advice, not kissing you on the bridge, getting with Ola, telling you that I couldn’t see you anymore, not kissing you the moment you told me you liked me, not telling you how I felt, … I guess I just regret everything I did that has made us not be together. I’m so sorry that I have wasted us so much time Maeve.”

“It’s ok Otis.” She said seeing the distress on his face. “Oh! And in case you thought it, I didn’t bring Isaac to the party to make you jealous.”

“I deserved it.”

“You did, but it was not my intention.” She said with a smile.

“Thanks.” He said with a smile of his own.

“And I think you were right when you said that you deserve better.”

“I don’t know what I deserve Maeve. I just know what I want. And that’s you Maeve. I want you in my life.”

She sighed. “Probably not the best time to ask, but I need to. Why Ruby?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think I had any other reason than being drunk and being offered.”

“So, you didn’t want to stick one with me fucking Ruby of all people.”

“If I did that, I didn’t do it consciously.”

“Does she mean anything to you?”

“Not at all. Just one more of the consequences of the worst night of my life. Fuck! Drunk Otis is the worst.”

She chuckled. “Yeah, he can be quite bad. But sober Otis is a wonderful guy.”

“Thinking that I lost my virginity with her makes me feel even worse about that night.”

“What? You and Ola had not done it before?”

“We were to when you sent me that message after you told me how you felt.”

“Ups! Sorry.” She said with guilt all over her face.

“It was not your fault. I just received a message as we were going to and I just felt I needed to check it, I guess I hoped it was you telling me I don’t even know what. From there things escalated to her ultimatum and you know the rest.”

“So how do you want to do this?”

“What do you mean?”

“You know, me being in your life. Do you want to be friends? Do you want more?”

“We can be whatever you like Maeve. I’m just happy to be with you in any way you let me. I just want you to be happy, you deserve everything that’s good in this world.”

“If that’s the case let me show how much you deserve.” She kissed him with as much passion as she could muster.

“That was… amazing.” Said a surprised Otis.

“You deserve so much Otis. And if you let me, I want to be the person to give you all of that.”

“Nothing could make me happier than that.”

“Good. Then let me start by showing you how much you deserve to feel liked and desired.” She said kissing him once again.

“I hope you let me show you the same.”

“I will gladly allow that.” Maeve concluded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While the speech that Otis said during his party was wrong, certainly not the place or time to pronounce it and some of the things he said were just wrong, I also think that some of the things he said were true (basically what Maeve thinks during this chapter is what I think). He actually deserved better than anything Maeve and Ola had given him. He had tried his best to have a relationship with the 2 of them and at the very end the 2 put them in a very complicated position leaving him with nothing.
> 
> Also, while Otis is the sole responsible for the speech, I think the show is wrong when it acts as if Otis was the only person guilty of the whole situation when I don't think it is a black or white issue at all, and as usual the real answer lies somewhere in the middle. Otis has things to be blamed for, and so do Maeve and Ola, and I think S3 should address them in some way.


	9. Interrupted speech

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an AU, it contains an alternative take on the party in S02E06.

An Otis who had drunk more than he should have had, faced the 2 girls that had thrown his life out of balance recently. Something inside him asked to talk to the 2 of them in a public way.

He asked for the attention of the whole party.

“Um, so, this is Ola. I don't know if you know her. She's well, quite little and funny, and interesting, and pretty, and she was my girlfriend until she told me I can't see Maeve anymore. Maeve…” He was interrupted by an incredibly loud yell.

“You did what Ola?” Shouted a furious Maeve.

“Any problem Wiley?”

“Who the fuck do you think you are to take Otis from my life?”

“It was his choice, not mine.”

“Yeah, sure. Like if you didn’t know what Otis was going to do. How he was going to try his best to make you happy, because that’s who Otis is. How could you be so selfish?”

“What was I supposed to do? He seemed more focused on you than on me. He even checked a message from you when we were going to have sex.”

“And that’s it? That’s everything you needed to ask him to stop being my friend?”

“He was my boyfriend.”

“And he is my friend. I was in his life before he even met you.”

“He chose me, not you.”

“So, you didn’t care if Otis was with you. You just wanted to win this stupid competition you had in your head.”

“I wanted him, but beating you was a nice bonus.”

“Sure, you wanted him a lot when you dumped him as soon as he told me he couldn’t see me again. Very classy of you.”

“Did you even like about him or did you just want to steal him? So much for a self-proclaimed feminist, who just enjoys stabbing other girls in the back. You are a snake Wiley.”

“I didn’t try to steal Otis, I just needed to tell him how I felt.”

“You could have kept that for yourself.”

“I tried. I really tried. But at the end it was just too much. If Otis liked me, I had to take the opportunity.”

“Stop!” Yelled an Otis who had manage to regain his composure. “That’s enough. Both of you. You Ola, please leave. Maeve, you can stay if you want. You can keep partying here with your date if you want.” Maeve noticed how Otis' face fell after saying that. “However, I would like to speak with you.”

“I have come to talk with you, so the sooner the better.”

“Ok, follow me then.”

“Don't move from here Isaac!” She said before following Otis.

They were sitting on Otis’ bed.

“I didn't expect to see you tonight Maeve.”

“Eric told me to come so we could speak.”

“He is right, we need to talk.”

“First of all, sorry for all the shouting. I was not expecting it, but when I heard that Ola forced an ultimatum on you, I couldn’t help myself. I needed to call her on that bullshit right there, right then.”

“Don’t worry Maeve, I understand why you have done it.”

“Also, sorry for causing problems between you and Ola, that wasn’t my intention.”

“I know Maeve. I understand how difficult is to keep your feelings for yourself. I did that when you were with Jackson and it was one of the most difficult things I have ever done.”

“I can’t imagine how I would have reacted if you had told me back then. It would had been messy, that’s for sure.”

He chuckled. “I’m also sorry for leaving you alone when you told me about it, I should have spoken with you.”

“Ola was waiting for you, and on time is late.” She said with a smile while he laughed.

“And I’m terribly sorry for the message I sent you. I have never wanted to stop seeing you Maeve, but I thought that I had to be a good boyfriend. I should have realised how you were going to feel and talk with you. I should have not accepted Ola’s ultimatum.”

“It’s ok Otis. We all have the right to make mistakes as long as we try to make up for them.”

“Thanks for being so understanding Maeve. Now that we have talked, I feel like I have taken so much weight off my shoulders.”

“Is that everything you have to say to me Otis?”

“I want to say so many things to you Maeve. But I'm just too late.”

“Why too late?”

“What's the point of telling you that I like you when you seem to have found someone else? You deserve to be happy Maeve, with whoever you want. I don't want to be an obstacle. I'm happy if we can be friends at least.”

“Why do you think I have found someone else?”

“You came with this guy to this party, after I dumped you, after I left you in an awful way after you told me about your feelings acting like if they don't matter when they do. You seemed quite happy with him. I can’t blame you for getting over me and just finding someone else. I’m not judging you.”

“You don’t want to know?”

“You owe me no explanation Maeve.”

“I know, but you have assumed that he was my date.”

“Yeah.”

“You are wrong.”

“What?”

“He is my neighbour. He has followed me, and I didn’t have the courage to tell him to fuck off.”

“Oh!”

“There is only one guy I want to be with right now Otis. And it happens to be this incredibly big dickhead but incredibly cute Muppet I have in front of me.”

“Do you still like me Maeve? Even after everything that has happened?” He asked almost not believing her words.

“I like you so much Otis, that it’s even overwhelming sometimes. I came to tell you this once, but you were with Ola, so I knew I missed my chance. I thought that after being expelled, being away from you would help me to get over you. But I can't, it feels impossible. You are the kindest person I have ever met in my life. Your message telling me that you couldn't see me hurt me so much, I don't want a life without you Otis. I really like you, and nothing would make me happier that you if liked me back. But even if that's not the case, I still want you to be my friend. You are the best thing that ever happened to me, I don't want to lose you.”

“You will never lose me Maeve.” Otis took a deep breath. “I’m still a virgin, but this time I’m not screwing this up.” He whispered while leaning to kiss Maeve once and for all.

Once they had separated, they kept each other close while leaning against the other’s forehead.

“If you had only done this at the bridge Otis.” Maeve said with a smile.

“I’m a dickhead, I can’t avoid messing things up.” He added jokingly.

“This kiss has felt pretty good to me. Maybe you could try again.”

They kissed a second time, and a third, and so many more that they lost count. For once, the dumb luck, the moon, the stars, and the whole universe were smiling at the 2 lovebirds.


	10. You were wrong in one thing Eric

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an AU, it contains an alternative take on the ending of S01E05.
> 
> I have seen this post on Reddit (https://old.reddit.com/r/NetflixSexEducation/comments/jdhx0a/heartbreaking/) and this idea came to mine, so I needed to write it. Sorry if the ending is a little bit rushed, but I didn't exactly know how to finish this 😅

At least the problem with Ruby’s photo has ended well enough with everyone telling that it was their vagina, Maeve thought. But her thoughts were quickly interrupted when she saw an Otis with tears in his eyes going out of Assembly as if someone were chasing him.

“I have to go Jackson, see you later.”

“Yeah, sure.” He said before giving her a quick peck.

She had lost sight of Otis, so she decided to look for him. She started by the old bathrooms. Luckily, she found him there. What she didn’t expect to open the door of that stall to find him covering his face while crying.

“Otis.” She said as tenderly as she could.

But even with that Otis was startled. “Maeve? What are you doing here?”

“I just saw you go away from Assembly while tearing up. So, I decided to check on you.”

“I’m fine, you can go now.”

“You are obviously not fine Otis. You were crying.”

“It doesn’t matter. It’s just better if you go.”

“Why? What have I done?”

“Nothing that I can blame you for.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Just drop it. Don’t make this more difficult for me please.”

“Otis, I’m not understanding anything of what you are saying. But I want to help.”

“You can’t help me with my problems. Just leave alone.”

“Otis, you have never ushered me off like this, so something is wrong. I’m not going away until you tell me what’s wrong.”

“So, you want to know? Perfect! Where do I start from? Yesterday I tried to be a good friend with you, and I helped you with that goddamned photo.”

“I’m really thankful for that.”

“And do you know what being a good friend with you caused me? Losing my best friend. Eric thinks that I dumped him on the day of his birthday just to be with you. And he got assaulted as result.”

“What? I didn’t know, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, you have nothing to apologise for, it was not your fault.”

“You wanted to be with him. But I kept pushing you to stay with me.”

“But that’s not even the worst that happened yesterday. I finally realised that I will always be a pathetic guy in the corner, that this Sex Kid thing it’s just a mirage.”

“You are not pathetic Otis.”

“Yeah, sure. I couldn’t even kiss the girl I like. Like the idiot I am, something inside me considered that telling you that I am a virgin was a better idea. I don’t think it’s possible to be a bigger loser that I am.”

Maeve realising the implication of what Otis had just said. “You like me?”

“I do.”

“Why didn’t you kiss me then?”

“Because I’m pathetic? A loser? An idiot? Something else? I don’t know, pick the reason that you think suits the best for me.”

“What does this mean Otis?”

“That we can’t be friends anymore Maeve. I’m tired of pretending that being your friend is good enough, not when I like you so much. Eric was right, how could I have thought that you like me when I can’t even touch myself.”

“Otis, I don’t want to lose you.”

“If it’s the clinic what you are worried about, I will keep it running. You can even take all the money for all I care.”

“I wasn’t talking about the clinic. I don’t want us to stop being friends.”

“I’m sorry Maeve, I can’t do that.”

“Come on Otis, there must be a way in which we can solve this.”

“Not when seeing you with Jackson hurts so much. Even more every time I remember that it’s my fucking fault.”

“How could that be your fault?”

“Have you ever considered how Jackson happened to learn so much about you so quickly?”

“Not really.”

“My fault. My fucking fault.”

“I don’t understand.”

“He paid me to help him get you. I didn’t want to help. I went to return the money. He spoke of you like an object. I got angry. I started to tell things you like as an example of what means knowing you. I was jealous of him. You told me you hated grand gestures. I told him to do a gran gesture. He did it and you became his girlfriend.” He took a deep breath after his rant. “So yeah, it feels like my fault. But it’s probably what someone as pathetic as me deserves, so no big deal.”

“Once again Otis, you are not pathetic, stop saying that.”

“Someone who was not pathetic would have kissed you and not told Jackson what you like.”

“Well, everything that happened with Jackson makes sense now.”

“I can’t even be a good friend to you or Eric. You are going to be better without me.”

“That’s not true Otis. I don’t know what I would have done without you yesterday or the day of the clinic.”

“If you say so.”

She suddenly knew what to do to make things better for Otis. She offered him her hand.

“Come with me Otis.”

“Maeve?”

“Come on Muppet, just follow me.”

He nodded and took her hand.

She started to drag him around the campus.

“Where are we going Maeve?”

“I’m just looking for someone.”

Not after long Maeve managed to find the person she was looking for.

“Hello Eric.” She said.

“Maeve. Otis.”

“Hi Eric.”

“What do you want Maeve?”

“I’m sorry Eric.”

“What for?”

“For making Otis stay with me yesterday.”

“He could have told you no if he wanted to be with me.”

“He tried, but I kind of forced him to stay with me.”

“Why?”

“Because I really needed him with me. It was about the photo that appeared yesterday, the girl asked me for help, and I couldn’t refuse, but I couldn’t have done it without him. So, if you want to be mad at someone be mad at me, but please, forgive Otis. He really needs his best friend.”

“Is that so Otis?”

“It is. I’m really sorry for what I said yesterday.”

A smile appeared on Eric’s face. “I’m sorry too. I should have known that you would not leave me unless you had an important reason, not that it was your fault that I was assaulted. Come here Oatcake.”

The 2 friends hugged.

As the 2 friends ended the hug.

“But you were wrong in one thing Eric.” Maeve said.

“When?”

She took Otis’ cheeks in her hands. “When you said that I can’t like him when he can’t wank.” She smiled at a confused Eric, faced an even more confused Otis, and leant to kiss her Muppet.

Maeve was sure that Eric’s happy squeal was heard all over the campus.

“Maeve?” Asked a startled Otis as Maeve moved away from him after a quite passionate kiss.

“I like you too Otis.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I was so frustrated yesterday when you didn’t kiss me, you had been perfect during the day, and when you gave me the jumper, I just wanted you to snog me. But when you yelled that you are a virgin, I supposed that you were not interested in me, so I ran away to avoid feeling embarrassed.”

“I just panicked, I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok, that doesn’t matter anymore. We have fixed it.” She faced Eric. “Satisfied now?” She asked with a smirk.

“Yeah, I’m very happy for Oatcake here.”

Once again, she faced Otis. “I have bad news for you Otis though.”

“What?”

“You know that non-wanking thing?”

“Yes.” He replied feeling embarrassed.

“You should fix it. Little dickhead downstairs is asking for attention.” Otis’ face turned red in just the fraction of a second. Eric’s laugh was the loudest Maeve had ever heard.

“Oh! I’m sorry.”

She chuckled. “Don’t be. It’s nice to know it works for whenever we need it.” She saw him gulp and couldn’t supress a chuckle. “Let’s do the following. I’m going to deal with Jackson, and you deal with your problem. And at lunch break we meet to talk. Is that ok?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” She said before kissing him again.

“See you guys.” Maeve say before leaving with a smile.

Once Maeve had disappeared from their vision.

“Oh my god Oatcake! That was amazing. I’m so happy for you man.”

“Yeah it was incredible.” Otis said barely believing how things had unfolded.

“Maeve was right though, you need to fix that, it’s too obvious.”

“Shit!” He said while trying to cover himself.

Once again, Eric’s laugh was heard all over the campus.

* * *

It was lunch break time already. Maeve was sitting on a bench waiting for Otis. She couldn’t avoid a smile when she saw him getting closer.

“Hello Otis.”

“Hey.” He said as he was sitting.

“You seem more relaxed that the last time I saw you.” She said as if there was no second meaning in what she had just said.

“I am.”

“So, have you been able to solve your business with wanking?”

“Apparently so.”

“Yey! Good job Otis!” She mocked him.

“You seem to be the solution to all my problems.” She just beamed at him.

“Have you spoken with Jackson?”

“Yes.”

“How has he taken the news?”

“It could have been worse, let’s say that he is not used to be the one dumped, but that’s just life, innit?”

“I guess so.”

“So, what do you expect from us Otis?”

“I don’t know, I have never done something like this. I really like you Maeve, I will accept whatever you are comfortable with.”

“Would you be my boyfriend then Otis?”

“I would love that.”

“Good.”

She leant to kiss him.

As they stopped to breathe, she couldn’t avoid taking a look at his lap.

“Oh! You don’t like me anymore?” She fake-pouted.

“It could be a problem if I got a boner every time we kissed.”

“Does that mean you plan to kiss me a lot?”

“As much as you let me.”

“You can kiss me anytime.”

“If that’s the case let me do this.”

This time he pulled her for a kiss.

As the kiss ended, she took his hand and put her head over his shoulder.

“Thanks for being always there for me Otis.”

“Thanks for letting me.”

“There is no one I could trust more.”

“Thanks for accepting me as I am.”

“That’s what makes you so special.”

“I’m really happy Maeve. You make me happier than I have ever been.”

“Same for me Otis.”

They spent the lunch break together, and that afternoon, and the day after, and the weeks, months, and years to come; they just made each other happy, and that was everything they had ever wanted.


	11. Not sending a message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an AU, it contains an alternative take on the ending of S02E05.

He was about to send a message to Maeve, a message that would mean the end of their friendship, but he thought it was his duty if he wanted to be a good boyfriend. But he just couldn’t, something inside him didn’t let him send it.

He felt surprised when he saw Ola as he arrived home, he wasn’t expecting her. What he wasn’t expecting either, was Ola dumping him. He felt dumbfounded, she just broke with him without even asking about his decision about her ultimatum.

He entered his home when Jean saw him.

“Is there something wrong darling?” She asked picking that Otis wasn’t feeling at his best.

“Yes, no, I don’t know.”

“What happened? I saw you and Ola talking.”

“She has broken up with me.”

“Oh! I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Thanks mum.”

“Is there anything I can do for you?”

“Do you mind if I go for a bit? I would like to speak with a friend.”

“No problem.”

“See you later, mum.”

“Bye darling.”

She wondered who that friend was, since it didn’t sound like he was going to meet with Eric.

He started walking and before he realised, he was in front of Maeve’s caravan.

Maeve was surprised by having someone knocking the door. Erin had left with Elsie not long before, so she wasn’t sure who could it be.

She was surprised to see Otis. After what happened with her confession, she wasn’t sure when she was going to be able to talk with him again.

“Otis?”

“Hi.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I came to speak with you. If you want of course.”

“Yeah, yeah, sure. Come in.”

They sat on the sofa, but none of them seemed to want to start.

She took a deep breath. “So, what do you want to speak about?”

“Ola has broken up with me.”

“Oh! I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Thanks.”

“Did I have something to do with it? You know, after what happened.”

“A bit. Do you remember that text you send apologising? I had the brilliant idea to check before going to have sex with Ola. She didn’t take it well. She told me that it was her or you. She has dumped me anyway.”

“I’m so sorry, I never wanted to cause you any problems.”

“Thanks, but that’s not what I wanted to talk about.”

“What then?”

“I… I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“Ola made me chose between the 2 of you, and I almost chose her. I have been very close to sent you a text telling that I couldn’t see you again.” She could see the tears in his eyes.

“Otis…” Hearing that she had almost lost him hurt a lot, but that thought went quickly away, she just wanted him to feel better.

“I thought that I had to be a good boyfriend, but I have just realised that I would have become a shitty friend.” The tears were starting to fall over his cheeks.

“You just wanted to try the best for your relationship. I can’t blame you for that.”

“But how could I have thought for a moment that it was ok for me to push you out of my life?” He was crying harder as time passed.

“Don’t worry, you are here now, that’s what matters.” She tried to comfort him.

“I’m an arsehole, you deserve much better than me. I don’t know why I thought that you would like to have me as your friend. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I should go.”

He tried to get up, but Maeve took his hand and pulled towards her, hugging him. “I got you.”

She just hoped that she was able to give him the same comfort and calm that his presence gave her. She ran her hand over his raven-coloured hair, while trying to soothe him over his cry.

As his cry stopped, she separated from him. He dried the few tears that he still had on his face.

“Do you feel better now?”

“I do, thanks.”

“Is there anything you want to do now?”

“Would you… would you just hold me? I just don’t want to think about anything for a while.”

She opened her arms. “Come here.” She said with a smile.

“Thanks.” He said before hugging her.

“No problem.” She whispered as she embraced him.

After a while, she asked.

“Do you want me to talk?”

“That would be nice.”

She proceeded to tell him about some of the funniest moments of her life. Making him laugh as he was in her arms made her so incredibly happy. She truly liked him, and even if she wasn’t sure what that moment meant for them, she already knew that she was going to treasure it.

As the hug ended, they looked to each other.

“How do you feel?” She asked.

“Much better, your hugs are a really good therapy.”

“Dickhead.” She said trying to supress a smile.

“Maeve?”

“What?”

“I was so happy when you told me that you like me.”

“You didn’t show it.” She said in a joking tone.

“I’m sorry for acting like I did, I shouldn’t have left you alone, but I was so confused.”

“Why were you confused?”

“Because I liked you before Jackson got in the way. I liked you before getting with Ola. And being with her hasn’t changed anything, I still like you.”

“You like me?” She was sure she had heard wrong.

“I do, a lot. But at that moment I couldn’t wrap my head around the idea that you have ever like me back. I have never expected you to like me.”

“Why not?”

“You are brilliant, and I’m just me. So, I have never had much hope. Other than when we almost kissed on the bridge, but I fucked up, so I thought I would never have an opportunity with you again.”

“You are brilliant too.”

“Not as much as you, but thanks.” She tried her best not to look at him with those eyes she only had for him, but she was unsuccessful.

“What does this mean for us?”

“I don’t know Maeve. I don’t think I’m ready to jump into whatever we may have right now. Everything feels too recent to me, and I think I need some time to put my feels and thoughts in order. You know how I can get.” He chuckled.

“Dickhead.” She punched in arm softly.

“But I would like us to be friends once again, like we were before Jackson and Ola. And from there we can go wherever we decide. You, me, and no one else.”

“That sounds nice. I would like that.” She said in a soft voice.

He hugged her and she returned it.

They just stayed like that for a while.

* * *

It was the day of the NSQC finals. Since that day in the caravan Maeve and Otis had been spending all the time they could together.

Maeve was next to the van that should take the team to the Finals. She was talking with Aimee and Steve when he saw Otis running towards her.

“Maeve!” He yelled between heavy breaths as he bent over and put his hands over his knees, trying to recover some air.

“Otis, are you ok?” She asked concerned since he looked totally out of breath. She started to massage her back softly.

“Yeah. I’m fine. Just a little bit out of breath.”

“Why?”

“I just have had to run all the way here, so I wasn’t late.”

“Late to what?”

He stood up. “To wish you good luck, and to do this.”

He took her cheeks and pulled her for a kiss. A more passionate one than she expected at first, but one she really enjoyed, nonetheless.

As the kiss ended, Maeve was the one out of breath.

He just looked directly at her eyes with a big smile.

“Good luck.”

“Thanks.” She said with the smile she had only for him.

“I would love to stay here but I have to go, my next class starts soon, and you know, on time is late. Bye!” He kissed her on the cheek before going away.

“See you later. Dickhead!”

“What was that Maeve?” Aimee asked with a knowing smile.

“I don’t know. But it felt nice.”

“Yeah, it shows in your smile.”

Maeve just chuckled.

While she still needed to talk with Otis, right at that moment she felt on cloud nine. She couldn’t wait for the finals to be over to be able to meet with her Muppet once again. She felt that it was finally their moment.


	12. Breaking the lawn chair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an AU, it contains what could have happened if a conversation between Otis and Lily in S01E04 had been overheard by Maeve.

Otis had never spoken with Lily before the short conversation he had just had with her. He thought that she was a little bit weird, but he had to give to her that she was as straightforward as one can get with the way she proposed him to have sex.

He was on his thoughts when he heard someone behind him.

“Hello Otis.” He turned around to find Maeve with a smirk on her face.

“Hi Maeve.” Hoping that Maeve hadn’t heard his conversation with Lily.

“Nice conversation you had there.”

“Don’t tell me you heard that.” He wanted the ground to swallow him up.

“All of it, yeah.” She said playfully.

“Shit!”

“I didn’t take you for a Casanova with girls throwing themselves at you though.” She mocked him.

“Not really. First time something like that happens.” He looked at the ground for a moment while scratching his neck before being able to look at her face.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure that you are going to have many more opportunities for you to pop your cherry.” She couldn’t avoid a chuckle.

“Yeah.” He said feeling so embarrassed of having this conversation with Maeve of all people. He was scared that she was going to laugh at him for being such a loser.

“There is nothing wrong with being a virgin. That you are a virgin sex therapist is a little bit weirder though.”

“I guess so.” He shrugged.

“Really, I don’t care in the slightest that you are a virgin or not, no one should care about that. You are still an amazing person to be with.” She tried to be as reassuring as possible. She didn’t want him to feel bad for being a virgin, she genuinely didn’t care.

“Thanks, it means a lot coming from you.” He felt so relieved that Maeve didn’t mock him.

“You are welcome. Anyway, you have an appointment right now.”

* * *

They were on the bridge after solving the issue with Ruby’s photo. It was a chilly night and since Maeve had left her jacket at Jackson’s house, she was feeling quite cold. Of course, Otis being as chivalrous as he is, offered her a jumper.

“Why are your arms so freakishly long?”

“They’re not. Just roll up your sleeves, you fool.”

They got close, too close for Otis comfort, so he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

“I’m a virgin!”

Maeve didn’t move away from him. “I already knew that.”

“Yeah, I forgot.” He said with embarrassingly.

“I told you, it’s cool. No judgement.”

“Thanks.”

“Otis?”

“What?”

“Even if you are a virgin you know how to kiss, right?” She asked with a tinge of impatience in her voice.

“I know the theory behind it. I don’t have any practice though.” He was feeling so worried of doing a good job that he was slightly shaking.

“Then show me what you know. And Otis?”

“Yes?”

“This time shut up and kiss me.” She tried to sound serious, but her smile gave her away.

She pulled him so he was not avoiding kissing her once again. She really wanted to kiss him, and she was going to do it.

And judging by the sounds he was making he wanted that kiss too.

“That was… amazing.” He said after taking a deep breath.

“Not bad for a first kiss.” She wasn’t sure what she was expecting given how inexperienced and nervous Otis was, but it had felt damn good, especially considering it was Otis’ first, so maybe liking him was enough she supposed. She was sure it was not going to be the last.

“Thanks.” He blushed.

“Did you like it?”

“I did.” A smile creep on his face.

She took his hands.

“Otis, I want to ask you something, but please don’t freak out.”

“I will try my best.” He was already freaking out in the inside.

“Do you want me to pop your cherry?” She asked with a smile.

“What?”

“I like you Otis and I thought we could go at mine and you know, break the lawn chair.” She asked in a light and funny tone but being serious about her question.

“Do you like me?”

“I kissed you, what do you think dickhead?” She wondered how he could be so thick sometimes, but that was part of what made him Otis, and she just liked all the parts of him.

“And do you want to have…” He gulped. “…sex with me?”

It was her turn to blush. “I do.”

He just opened her mouth like a goldfish.

“Why do you seem surprised?”

“Because I have been liking you for a while and I never thought you would like me back.”

“You also like me?” By his reaction she already knew that, but she wanted to hear those words from him.

“I like you so much.”

She just couldn’t hold herself and just kissed him again.

“So, what do you say to my question?” She didn’t want to push him, but she couldn’t deny that at that moment she was totally in the mood.

“I’m not comfortable with that, sorry.” He regretted not taking the opportunity, but he knew that unless he felt ready it could be an awful mess, and he didn’t want that to happen with Maeve.

“It’s ok.” She whispered while caressing his cheek.

“We can still go and be together for a little bit.” He said hoping that it was good enough for her.

“We can do that. At least I know you like me.”

“I do.”

“It shows.” She said with mischievously while raising her eyebrows.

“What?”

“Do you realise that your skirt doesn’t exactly hide your happiness, right?” She used a special intonation in the word happiness.

“Oh shit!” He was completely panicking.

“It’s ok. Come on, let’s get moving!” She didn’t want to give Otis time to overthink more than it was already usual on him. She was amused by his reaction; he was truly a Muppet.

She offered her hand to him and he took it. Otis tried his best to keep Maeve’s speed while trying to hide his erection; she couldn’t stop smiling at his unsuccessful attempts.

As they were on their way, Otis asked her.

“I probably shouldn’t be asking this, but what happens with Jackson?”

“I guess we are done.” She said without a doubt.

“I don’t want you to do something you may regret.” He hated being so insecure even after she had told him that she liked him, but part of him was still struggling to accept that Maeve was going to dump a guy like Jackson for a guy like him.

“I don’t regret doing what I’m doing. Don’t get me wrong, Jackson is a great guy and everything, but he is not you. And right now, you are everything I want.” Even as he blushed, she could see how much he liked that.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I mean, I was so jealous of that girl in the store you were talking with.”

“Why?”

“Because you look that you were enjoying talking with her, and I imagined you being with her when I like you, and I hated that idea.”

“I have never wanted to do something like this with anyone else.”

She smiled at him. “There is a downside of this Jackson thing though.”

“Which one?”

“I left my shoes and jacket there. I’m wondering if he will give them back to me.” She chuckled.

He sighed. “Maeve, there is something you should know. If we are doing this, I don’t want it to be a secret.”

“What are you talking about?”

“It’s about something Jackson did, and that me being an idiot help him do.”

He explained her how Jackson had asked him for advice. How he tried to give the money back, but he just made the situation worse. How he told Jackson about the Grand Gesture.

“I’m sorry Maeve, really sorry.”

“Fucking Jackson! And to think I considered him a great guy, what a prick.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Oh! Don’t worry Otis. You should have told me sooner so I could have kicked Jackson in his balls when he sang in the canteen, but I’m not angry with you.” She finished with a smile to who him that she meant it.

“Really?”

“Really. Although I need to do something now.” She took her phone and wrote Jackson a message: ‘ _I know what you and Otis did. We are done. Fuck you._ ’ “And sent. Done, fuck Jackson.”

“I don’t think he is giving back your jacket and shoes.” They laughed.

“If that’s the case, you owe me new ones.”

“I will take you shopping, oh my lady!” That ending earned him a soft punch in his arm.

They arrived at her caravan.

“Are you going to let me in this time?” He asked while raising one eyebrow.

“Dickhead!” She could stop herself from kissing him once again.

As soon as they entered the caravan Maeve started to kiss him as passionately as she could.

They ended up on her bed, making out.

As they stopped to take a breath, she talked.

“You look so ridiculous that this should be a little bit weird, but somehow it’s one of the hottest things I have ever done. It’s a shame that you don’t let me go further.” Her tone didn’t go unnoticed to Otis.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry. I know I can make you wear this outfit anytime I want.”

He chuckled knowing how right she was.

“I might get one for myself too.”

“I would like to see that. It would look amazing on you.” Otis’ mind wandered for a moment about how Maeve could look in a Hedwig outfit; he loved the idea. “You also look really nice in the one you are wearing right now.”

She blushed. She was not exactly the most comfortable in that dress since it was so out of her usual style, but Otis liking it gave her a confidence boost that translated in her snogging him silly for the umpteenth time that night.

They kept making out for a while before Otis had to go home.

As he arrived, he found Eric there. His best friend wanted to stay mad at him, but after learning what Otis and Maeve had done that night, plus the fact of seeing how happy he was, made him unable to do so. He understood that what had happened to him was not Otis’ fault.

* * *

The day after Maeve and Otis were in front of her locker when Jackson approached them.

“These are your things, Maeve.” He said in a very dry tone.

“Thanks.” She took the bag.

Jackson went away as fast as he had arrived.

“At least I don’t have to take you shopping now.”

She pouted. “Oh! You don’t want to take me shopping? I thought we could go for one of those Hedwig outfits for me, you know, for whenever we may need it.” She said with a smirk.

“You are truly one of a kind, Wiley.” He smiled before kissing her.


	13. Private speech

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an AU, it contains an alternative take on the speech during S02E06, in which a less drunk Otis decides to do his speech in a more private setting.
> 
> The idea comes from this post on Reddit: https://old.reddit.com/r/NetflixSexEducation/comments/jyua8s/if_you_have_any_list_your_unpopular_opinions/gd7ipd9/

Otis was trying his best to enjoy the party in his house; he just wanted to forget everything that had happened recently. But that changed when we saw Maeve and Ola in front of him, at that moment he just felt the need to settle accounts with them.

“Follow me.” He said to them, in a harsher tone than it was usual on him.

He went upstairs with the girls behind him. All while Maeve and Ola were giving each other dirty looks.

He entered his room as saw a couple making out.

“Fuck off!” He yelled while pointing at the door.

The couple quickly complied, and he closed the door behind them.

“Please Otis, don’t tell me that you have planned for a threesome.” Maeve said with a chuckle.

“I can’t even have sex, since according to Ola I’m uptight.” He said in the most bitter tone he could.

“I didn’t mean that.” His ex-girlfriend said.

“Whatever.”

“Then what do you want?” Maeve asked.

“I just wanted to speak with you to tell you how angry I’m at the 2 of you.”

“Angry?” Maeve asked surprised by his confession.

“Yes, I’m so fucking angry at the 2 of you.” His face proved that. “And I’m angry at myself too for being a fool for believing that the 2 of you have ever liked me. You Ola, I guess that you just fancied a boyfriend, and I happened to be the fool that you had around. And when you got tired of me, you just dumped me, but not before making sure that I stopped seeing Maeve…”

“I liked you, Otis.” Ola interjected.

“From the way you dumped me I find that really hard to believe, so forgive me if I don’t even try.”

“I’m sor…”

He didn’t care about what she was saying, so he kept speaking. “And you Maeve, you are not better than Ola.”

“What? Why?” She sounded hurt.

“Because you have used me as a fool you could play with. First with the clinic to earn money, then by pretending to be my friend…”

“You are my friend.”

“Then why did as soon as Jackson came to your life you completely ignored me for a month? What kind of friend does that? But that’s not all, right? Now you supposedly like me…”

“I like you, it’s true.” She interrupted him hoping that he was going to believe her.

“That’s why you waited until I was with Ola to tell me that, right? I had to see you and Jackson for so long, and I had to swallow my feelings just for your sake, but you had to blow my relationship with Ola to pieces. And the first time I see you after your confession, it’s in this party with another guy already, right?”

“Eric has told me to come.” She defended herself.

“Ok, my mistake then. You came to my party, with another guy, and you have not even tried to speak with me. I guess that you just said you liked me is because you wanted to make fun of me.”

“I would never do that.” She hated that Otis was thinking that of her.

“Then why have you come? What do you want? Because I don’t understand. And you know what’s worse? That I like you Maeve, so much. So, if you wanted to make me jealous, congratulations, you have done an amazing job at that.” He put all his resentment in his voice.

“You like me?” With the way he was talking to her, she couldn’t believe that he actually liked her back.

“Of course, I do.” He sighed. “That’s why I’m so angry with the 2 of you. Because I have liked you, I have tried to be the best boyfriend and friend I could, but right now, looking back, I can’t remember a single moment in which you have cared about me.”

“I care about you.” Ola said.

“So do I.” Maeve added.

“Then tell me why I feel like this. Like if I have been used by the 2 of you. Why do I feel that I deserve better?”

“Because you do.” Maeve said with a small voice.

“Look, I wish things between us were different, but after tonight, I don’t see how we can’t work, nor as friends nor as anything else, at least not for quite some time. So, why don’t we all go back to the party, and we just dance and drink until we forget all this shit? I have made roast chicken.”

He felt relieved. He was not used to be so open about his feelings, but maybe it was the moment, maybe it was the alcohol, but he totally needed to his feels out loud to the 2 girls that had caused him so many headaches. At that moment, he finally felt ready to move on with his life.

He started to move towards the door when the 2 girls stood in front of it.

“Can you just move, please? I’m not in the mood for games.”

The 2 girls looked at each other.

Ola talked first. “No Otis, you are obviously hurting, we won’t let you go downstairs like that.”

“Who cares?”

“I do, and I know Maeve does too. Look, I’m sorry for dumping you like I did.”

“Why did you do it then?”

“I… I have started to like someone else.”

“Why couldn’t you tell me that? I know that I can get very difficult to deal with, but wouldn’t this had been much easier if you had been honest? I would have wished you to be happy with anyone you choose to. You are a good person, Ola, you deserve to be happy, I would have not gotten mad at you for that. We may even become family in the future.”

“I know, I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry for lashing out like that too, but I was really angry.” He sounded and looked the most calmed he had looked at any previous moment of the night.

“I understand, you don’t need to apologise. I hope that we are able to be friends from now on.”

“I would like that to.”

He gave him a kiss on his cheek and started to go away, but she stopped at the door, and with a knowing smile while looking at Maeve she said. “Good luck guys.”

As soon as the door closed Maeve closed the distance between them and hugged him tightly.

“Otis…”

“Maeve…”

“I’m sorry. You’re right, you deserved better than what Ola and I have given you.”

“Why did you wait until I was with Ola to tell me about how you feel?”

“Because I tried to do it as soon as I realised, but I came here and I found you and Ola kissing, so I went away.”

“What has changed from that moment to you actually telling me about it?”

“I thought that you had never liked me, so I guessed that there could be no harm done telling you how I felt.”

“But that guy you have come with.”

“He is my neighbour, nosy guy, but I didn’t have the courage to send him away.”

“But I just assumed…”

“Yes, you assumed that we’re a together because you are a dickhead.”

“What does this mean?”

“You are the only one for me. I think you have always been.”

“You mean everything to me, Maeve.”

She beamed at him. “Will you yell that you are a virgin if I try to kiss you now?”

“I’m still a virgin, so I might do it. Why don’t you try it?”

He didn’t yell that he was a virgin.

As the kiss ended.

“I wouldn’t actually mind a piece of that roasted chicken you talked about.”

“Dickhead.” It felt nice to call her that for once.

“That’s your fault for being a bad influence, I have spent too much time with you.” She said with a smile.

The 2 started to move towards the kitchen to get a piece of that roasted chicken. They actually had a lot of fun in the party, all while hoping that they were going to spend so much time together in the future.


	14. Not going to the ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an AU, it contains what could have happened if Maeve had rejected going to the ball with Jackson in S01E07.

“Hey! What time shall I pick you up tonight?” Asked Jackson.

“What for?” Replied Maeve.

“For the ball.”

“I'm not going to the ball.”

“Course you are. We're going together.”

“What about me says school dance?”

“I bought a suit, I got you a corsage.”

“You got me a flower handcuff, but forgot to invite me?”

“Yeah... We're going out. I thought it was a given. Oh, come on. I've been really looking forward to this.”

“Then go and have fun.”

“Really? You don’t want to hang out with me?”

“Not to a fucking stupid ball.”

“For fucks sake Maeve. You almost never want to do things I’m interested in. Sometimes I don't even know why we are together.”

“You are the one that asked me out, you had your reasons, I guess.”

“Yeah, and I'm starting to think it was a mistake.” Said Jackson before storming off.

“Wow! That seemed intense.” Said Otis approaching from behind after seeing the whole situation unfold.

“Yeah. I don't know what has got into him. Why does he think that I would like to go to the ball? It's almost as if he doesn't know me. Why can't he be a little bit more like you and realise how stupid balls are?”

“I don't think Jackson needs to be like me at all. He is the luckiest guy in Moordale, why would he want to change?”

“The luckiest?”

“Popular, good looking, good at sports, charismatic, and most importantly, her girlfriend is the most amazing person that I have ever met. So, yeah, Jackson is doing fine.”

She smiled at him as her heart started to beast faster. “Thanks, I can always count on you to boost my ego. Seriously Otis, I really appreciate that you talk of me like that. You are also really amazing.”

“Agree to disagree.” He said while shrugging.

* * *

Even if Maeve could be difficult to understand, Jackson still loved her, and he didn’t want things go awry between them. So, he went to her caravan to speak with her that very same afternoon.

He was waiting her in her bedroom while she had gone to the bathroom.

It was then when he noticed the jumper under her pillow. He just stared at the tag with the name. He was just getting angry by the moment.

He was thrown out of his thoughts when he heard the door closing.

“What is this Maeve?” He asked while holding the jumper.

“A jumper?”

“From Otis Milburn, nonetheless. Why do you have this?”

“One night I was freezing, and he lent it to me.”

“Is there anything between the two of you?”

“What? Do you think I would cheat on you? Who do you think I am?” She was offended by the insinuation.

“I don't know any more Maeve. I don't think I know you.”

“There is nothing between us. He is just a friend.”

“I don't think that's the case. You have always seemed more at ease with him than with me.”

“You are overreacting Jackson.” She tried to ignore his words, but deep down she knew he was right.

“Do you think so? If I asked you what kind of music or movies he likes, would you be able to respond?”

“Yes, of course.”

“And if I asked about mine?”

“I guess.”

“You guess. I should have seen this coming.”

“What are you talking about?”

“He knew everything about you, of course you know everything about him, right? Like 2 fucking two peas in a pod. “

“What?”

“I asked for his help to get to know you. I even paid him. But of course, he tried to be noble and shit, and tried to return the money. I’m not even sure why he said what you like to me. So, what am I Maeve? Just a temporary thing because you can't be with him?”

“That's bullshit and you know it. I’m trying my best to make this work.”

“You couldn’t even stand being with my mums. You have not even wanted to go to a fucking school ball.”

“I was not ready to meet your family, and you knew it.”

“You didn’t even try; you just ran away.”

“I don’t understand why you are acting like this because of a fucking jumper.”

“It’s not the fucking jumper, it’s like I feel that you have never really wanted to be with me.”

“I would have told you to fuck off at the canteen if I had not wanted this.”

“If I told you that the only way to keep this alive is that you stop seeing him, would you?”

“What? No, of course not. He is my friend.”

“I thought so. Do you even love me Maeve?”

“Jackson...” She started to get teary eyes.

“Just answer the question.”

“I don't.”

“This Milburn is smarter than I gave him credit for. He knew everything about you, he even knew how to woo you, but he didn’t act upon it. He has really seen through you, hasn’t he? He could have had you with no effort and he didn’t even try. Imagine how worthless you are to his eyes.”

“Shut up! He is my friend.” The idea that Jackson could be right in the slightest hurt her so much.

“Is he though? Or maybe he is just interested in the money that he earns from the clinic and you are just an unfortunate secondary effect?”

“You don’t know what you are talking about.” Her mind was clinging to everything it could to think Jackson was wrong, she didn’t know what she would do if Otis thought in that way of her.

“I don’t? Do you know whose gave me the idea of doing something like singing at the canteen? Him. Every single thing that he told to me about you ended up working. And while I was trying to convince you, you were interested in me, but once we got together is like you got bored of me. Because that what you like, right? Being chased.”

“That’s not true. I tried to get to know you, to understand you, to be interested in things you like.”

“You are the most selfish person I know Maeve. I'm just tired of you playing games with me. We’re done. And honestly, if I was you, I wouldn't get my hopes up that Otis likes you, because who is going to like someone like you other than a fool like me?” He went out of the room after throwing the jumper to the ground.

She was left crying. She picked up the jumper from the ground and instinctively sniffed it. That was enough to put a small smile on her face.

It was at that moment when she knew what to do.

* * *

Otis was at home. Since he was not talking with Eric, and of course he had no chance of going with Maeve at the ball, or just spending time with Maeve in general, he just planned to spend that afternoon playing some Smash.

He was in the middle of a game when he heard the door of his bedroom open. He expected his mum.

“Otis.” That wasn’t Jean’s voice.

He turned his attention towards that person. “Maeve?”

He quickly realised that she was feeling miserable. That was enough for him to jump out of the bed and to run towards her in order to give her the biggest hug he could.

The hug was enough for Maeve to finally let go all her sadness.

They stayed there for a while until they sat on the bed.

“Maeve, what’s wrong?” He was worried about her.

“Jackson and I…” She gulped. She was scared that she could find out that Jackson’s words regarding Otis were true.

“It’s ok if you don’t want to tell me.”

“We have just had an argument and we broke up.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. Maybe you two can fix things in a few days.”

“I don’t think there is anything to fix between us.”

“Then it’s his loss. He won’t find anyone better than you.” She could her the certainty and honesty in his voice, and that made her so happy.

“Our argument was about you.”

“What? How? I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“It was about this jumper.”

“Oh! Is this the jumper I gave you?”

“Yes.”

“It looks better on you than on me.”

She beamed at him. “Can I… can I keep it?”

“Of course. But why have you argued about it?”

“He saw it and thought that I was cheating him with you.”

He snorted. “Yeah, sure. You had a boyfriend like him, and you are going to cheating him with me of all people, how ridiculous!”

‘ _If you only knew._ ’ She thought. “He also told me that you told him what I like.”

“I’m sorry. It wasn’t my intention.”

“He told me that you tried to give him the money back, I knew that. Don’t worry. But why did you tell him about the grand gesture?”

“He pissed me off once, and you had just told me that you didn’t like those. I wanted him to fall flat on his face. But my plan didn’t exactly work as intended.”

“I should have followed my instincts back then. I need to ask you something though.”

“Sure.”

“Do you… do you think I’m worthless?” She asked scared of his answer.

“What are you talking about Maeve? You are the most amazing person I have ever met.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Let me show you something.”

He got up to look for something between his books. As he found it, he sat next to her again.

“Do you recognise this?”

“It's the activity from that Biology class.”

“Do you know why I kept it?”

“No clue.”

“Because that day will always mean something to me. It was the day in which we started to know each other. In a way at least. And knowing you is just one of the best things that has ever happened to me.”

“Thanks, dickhead. I’m very happy that we got to know each other.” She beamed at him.

They just kept talking for a while about everything.

It was getting late when she yawned.

“Oh! It’s so late. I should go.” She said even if she didn’t want to leave his side.

“You can sleep here if you want.” He wasn’t sure if he was overstepping, but he didn’t want her to go away.

“Are you sure?”

“Of course. We can even grab something to dinner, and then watch a movie or something if you want.”

“That would be nice.” She was going to take every opportunity she had to be with him.

A few hours later they were laying on his bed.

“I should have worn some sleeping clothes.” She murmured.

“Seeing that you like my jumper, I can let you one of my pyjamas.” He smirked.

“Dickhead! I could also sleep naked.”

He chocked much to her amusement.

“Don’t worry, I won’t do that to you. At least not yet.”

His face turned bright red her making her laugh.

She cuddled into him, and Otis put his arm around her to bring her a little bit closer. The 2 were wearing wide smiles.

“Good night, Otis.”

“Good night, Maeve.”

They loved each other. And they loved being in that situation. Feeling the other so close was just so nice. The 2 had to do their best not to blurt their feelings to the other, but somehow it felt that it was not the time; they even shared the hunch that the other was feeling in the same way. But they knew that it was not the time. The occasion would come with the dawn of the next day. That moment was just for sleeping cuddling together.


	15. Double drunk speech

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an AU, it contains an alternative take on the speech during S02E06, in which a drunk Otis is confronted by a drunk Maeve.

Otis started to wake up as someone was calling him. His head was spinning and his whole body hurt.

Saying that he was surprised by who was calling him was an understatement.

“Maeve? Why are you here? Why is everything spinning around? Why am I naked? Why are you naked?”

“Why do you think that is Otis?”

“I… I’m not sure.”

She smiled at how thick he could be sometimes. “We had sex.”

“Oh!” After a few seconds, his brain caught at what Maeve had said. “What?” He shouted.

“Don’t yell so loudly Otis. I have a hangover too.” She complained.

“Sorry, it’s just that I’m really surprised.”

“Same here. Certainly, I didn’t expect that the party would end like this.”

“Neither did I. You gave me consent, right?” He asked with worry.

“Yes, I wanted to do it.” She blushed slightly. “And you were quite eager too for what I remember, so you gave your consent quite enthusiastically.” This time he was the one blushing while she smirked.

“And did we use protection?”

“I saw the condom on the bin. I’m probably going to go for a morning after pill anyway, just in case we messed up somehow, not gonna risk another trip to the clinic.”

“I understand. We can go for it together; you don’t need to go alone.”

“Thanks, I appreciate it.”

He sighed. “This is not how I expected my first time to be.”

“It was your first time?” She was surprised.

“Yes.” He said embarrassedly.

“And how was it?”

“I don’t remember anything.”

“Really?” She laughed.

“I just remember up until I started to drink because I was jealous of the guy that came with you. But after that, nothing at all. So, it could have been worse I guess, but I would have liked to remember it, at least a bit.”

“I don’t remember much, but I would say that you were good enough, especially considering it was your first time and that you were drunk. But don’t worry, you will have more and better times than last night.”

“I hope so. At least it has been with the person I wanted to happen with.” She blushed furiously.

“Look at the bright side, now you don’t have any reason to shout out that you are a virgin when someone tries to kiss you.”

“Very funny, Maeve.” He tried to sound serious, but the smile on his face gave him away.

“It’s getting late and I need to go home to pick up my things to go to school. But we can talk later if you want.”

“I would like that.”

As Maeve dressed up and prepared to leave.

“I like your outfit Maeve. You looked so beautiful last night. And still look gorgeous right now.”

She tried to contain the smile that was creeping in her face without much success. “Thanks. I wanted to look nice for you.”

“You really did.”

“I like the outfit you are wearing right now.”

“But I’m naked.”

“Exactly.” She winked at him making his face heat. “Well, see you later Otis.”

“See you later, Maeve.”

Maeve was going downstairs when she found Jean.

“Good morning, Ms. Milburn.”

“Good morning… sorry, who are you?”

“Maeve Wiley. A friend of Otis.”

“Just a friend?” She asked with curiosity. She had seen the girl on Otis’ bed when she had gone to check on him.

“It’s… it’s complicated.” She wasn’t ready to have that conversation with Otis’ mum of all people. “Anyway, I should go. I need to get ready for school” She said hoping that Jean was not going to make more questions.

“Of course, darling.”

Maeve was about to open the door of her caravan when she heard Isaac.

“Thanks for leaving me alone yesterday.” He had a smirk in his face.

“Yeah, sorry about that. The night got out of control.”

“Quite a show the 2 of you made. But it seems it was worth it.”

She blushed. “Maybe the party was shit, but the result has been better than expected.”

“It seems so judging by your smile.”

She tried to hide it unsuccessfully. “I need to get ready to go to school. Goodbye.”

Otis found Jean as he had gone downstairs when he found Jean.

“Otis!”

“Not so loud!” His head still hurt.

“I’m going to be as loud as I want when my house is trashed like this. It was supposed to be a small gathering.”

“I’m sorry, a lot more people than I expected showed up. I will clean up the whole house if I must when I get back from school. I’m sorry.”

“I’m letting you go because you will be late otherwise. But get ready to clean the house this afternoon.”

“Of course.”

* * *

“How are you feeling, Casanova?” Eric said his usual cheerfulness.

“Why is the world so bright?”

“Because you got very drunk, offended your ex-girlfriend, had a heated argument with your unrequited love, puked on yourself, and danced really badly in front of most people at this school.”

“And I had sex with Maeve.”

“I knew you were a slag!” He laughed. “Hallelujah! I thought I would never see this day. But I should have guessed when you and Maeve went upstairs. How was it?”

“I don’t remember.”

Eric laughed with his very characteristic laugh. “Only you could lose your virginity with the girl you like only to not remember anything. Look at the bright side, I’m sure she would like to have that forest glade fantasy you had once.”

As the boys turned around the corner, Otis bumped into Maeve.

“At least this time I already know that you’re a complete moron, so I don’t need to ask.” She said with a smirk.

“Very funny.” He said smiling as much as he could with his hangover.

“Old bathrooms? Lunch break?”

“Sure.”

“See you then, Otis. Goodbye, Eric.”

“Do you think that Maeve and you will… you know? Those bathrooms seem too dirty for that.”

“No, we need to talk.”

Otis could see the disappointment in Eric’s face. “Oh! Well, don’t make Maeve wait for too long, ok?” Eric teased him.

* * *

After meeting they quickly decided to go to the pharmacy to buy the morning after pill.

Maeve answered the few questions she had to reply in order to get the pill.

“That’ll be 25.” Said the pharmacist.

Maeve started to count the money when Otis said. “I can pay for it, Maeve.”

“We were on that together, so 50/50?”

“Ok.”

They found a beautiful spot along the road to stop to have their conversation. They sat on a log for Maeve to take the pill.

As she had managed to take it, Otis spoke.

“Look at this video Eric has sent me.”

* * *

The night before.

Someone was filming a friend dancing when Otis asked for everyone’s attention.

“Excuse me, everyone! Everyone, come and look at me. I have an announcement to make. Can we turn the music down? Um, I wanna say something to my party guests.”

As the music quietened Otis spoke again.

“Um, so this is OIa. I don’t know if you know her. She’s well, quite little and funny, and interesting, and pretty, and she was my girlfriend until she told me I can’t see Maeve anymore. Now, we all know Maeve. Scary Maeve. You know, she’s not actually scary. She’s just pretending. Anyway… Maeve told me that she liked me, okay? And I like Maeve. I like Maeve a lot, a lot more than I liked Ola. But I was trying to be a good boyfriend, so I said to Maeve, ‘Sorry, I can’t see you anymore.’ And then, Ola dumped me. Yeah, it’s confusing. I was confused. But I thought probably a good thing because I just really wanted to be with Maeve. And I didn’t really want to be with Ola, and then I realized Maeve Wiley just likes playing with people’s feelings, and she doesn’t care about anyone else…”

“Fuck you!” Yelled Maeve.

“What?” Asked a surprised Otis.

An obviously drunk Maeve climbed onto the sofa to face Otis.

“Fuck you Milburn!”

“What do you want Wiley?”

“That you go fuck yourself.”

“Go fuck yourself too.”

“Idiot! How do you even know if I care about anyone else?”

“Because you had to wait until I was into a relationship to tell me that you liked me. You could have tried to move one as I did when you were with Jackson.”

“Oh! Sorry for telling you about how I feel!” She mocked him.

“And the worse? That it wasn’t even true!”

“What the fuck do you even know?”

“You told me you like me and the next time you see is you bringing a guy to the party to make me jealous.”

“Of course, because revolves around you, right?”

“It’s my party, so it does.”

“Idiot! Dickhead! Why have I fallen for a guy like you?”

“I wish I knew.”

“And yeah, of course you deserve better. You deserve a better kick in the arse, you dick stain.”

“I’m sure you would gladly do it.”

“You don’t even imagine!”

They just kept staring at each other. The silence in the room was overwhelming. Everyone had their eyes fixed on them.

Suddenly, Maeve slapped him. Not hard enough to hurt him, but hard enough for him to feel it.

Everyone gasped.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Otis yelled.

“You.” She said before kissing him as passionately as she could in her intoxicated state.

Otis answered the kiss in the same way.

Everyone gasped again.

As the kiss ended.

“Maeve?” Asked a surprised Otis.

“Otis?”

“Why the slap?”

“You being a dickhead and the heat of the moment.”

“And the kiss?”

“Me still liking you and the heat of the moment too.” She had a small smile in her face.

This time it was Otis who started the kiss. Maeve didn’t hesitate to kiss him back.

And before they realised, they were basically making out in front of the whole school, not that they seemed to care or realise anyway.

As they were breathless after they separated Maeve took Otis’ hand and dragged him upstairs.

* * *

The video ended. They were sitting close while she had her head on his shoulder.

“That was quite intense.” Maeve said.

“We were so drunk. No wonder I can’t remember much.”

“We said pretty nasty things. I’m sorry for that.”

“Same here, I didn’t mean any of it. Eric said that I’m a monster when I’m drunk.”

“You are. But nothing I can’t tame.” She said with a smile.

He sighed. “What does all of this mean to us, Maeve?”

She moved to look directly at his face. “What do you want to mean?”

“I love you, and I would love to be with you, but first and foremost I don’t want to lose your friendship, it means too much to me. And since I have caused problems between us enough times, I don’t want to risk it again.”

“I don’t think you could lose my friendship in any way, no matter how hard you try. I can be angry at you, but you are the only person that has always been there for me, and just for that I will always want you to be my side. And I also love you.”

“Do you want to be my girlfriend?”

“I would love that. And do you want to have your second time? Hopefully one that you will be able to remember.” She said tongue in cheek.

“Never change Maeve Wiley, never change.” He said with a smile.

She started to lean towards him.

“I’m a virgin!” He yelled as they were getting closer.

This time Maeve didn’t back down. “Dickhead!” She finally pulled him for the kiss.

And that night, memories were created.


	16. Kiss on the bridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an AU that starts during S01E05.
> 
> Everything has happened as in the show other than Jackson needing Otis’ help to get Maeve. If it’s because that’s how I imagined the story or because I just don’t want to write Otis explaining what happened to Maeve again, you will never know XD

“Just roll you the sleeves, you fool.”

As Otis finally had finally done it, he and Maeve were looking at each other.

Slowly but surely, they got closer until their lips touched each other. It was then when in a swift move they started to kiss. It wasn’t the most passionate or longest kiss ever, but Otis felt in heaven anyway.

As the kiss ended, he could see the change in Maeve’s face, but he wasn’t sure how to read it.

“I'm gonna head off now.” She said in a rush.

“Oh. Okay.” He said slightly disappointed, he hoped to share more time with her.

“Yeah.”

“You okay getting home?”

“Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow.”

He hoped that they could talk or something, but he could wait until tomorrow.

As Otis arrived home, he found Eric.

Eric was still somewhat angry for having Otis leaving him alone the day of his birthday, but after learning that he and Maeve had kissed he got over it quickly. He was so happy for Otis, and he realised that being assaulted wasn’t Otis’ fault anyway.

* * *

The day after Otis and Eric were at Assembly when they saw Maeve and Jackson sitting together as they had been doing since they got together. Otis was so confused; why after their kiss Maeve was still with Jackson?

His answer came as Maeve spoke with him after the Assembly.

“I'm sorry Otis, what happened last night was a mistake.”

“A mistake?” He asked totally not expecting that.

“Yes. I'm sorry, please forget about it, ok?”

“O… Ok.”

“You have an 8:00, and 8:15 and an 8:30. See you later.”

“Yeah.”

A mistake, that's all it meant to her, a mistake. He had hoped it had meant something more, but his hopes were misplaced and now his heart was broken. ‘ _So that’s how having your heart broken feels? It sucks. I don’t know why I thought she may like me. Of course she was going to stay with Jackson, you are a real idiot Otis. The guy in the corner never gets the girl._ ’

He hated everything about the situation, but at least Maeve was his friend, so he was willing to take any part of her that she was going to share with him. But not even that went well since as the days passed Maeve still spent all her time with Jackson. So, not only the kiss hadn’t meant anything to her, but she also didn’t seem interested in spending time with him other than when she needed a favour. It hurt so much to mean so little to her.

* * *

Otis wasn’t really in the mood to go to the ball, but after messing Eric’s birthday up, he knew he owed his best friend that, so when Eric told him about going to the ball, he accepted it.

He regretted going as soon as he saw Maeve and Jackson. Seeing Maeve in that beautiful dress going hand in hand with Jackson broke his heart once again. He just wanted to be left alone, go home and cry, but he couldn’t leave Eric alone once again. So, he decided to suck it up, do his best to go through the night, hoping to avoid Maeve all night long. He put his best face not to sour Eric’s night, he really knew how much his best friend enjoyed events like those.

Things took a turn for the worse as Liam decided to climb on the decorations. Luckily, Otis had somehow managed to speak him down from the moon. The speech had been incredibly difficult to pronounce since it remembered him of everything that happened with Maeve, but at least his pain had helped someone from hurting himself in an irreparable way.

He caught a glimpse of Maeve. Why was Maeve staring at him like that? He knew that she was not guilty of not liking him back but couldn’t help to be slightly bitter at her for saying that one of the best moments of his life was a mistake.

He just wanted to go home, forget about that night, forget about everything.

‘ _Of course she doesn't like you. He is with Jackson you idiot; you can't compare with him. The kiss on the bridge? She was just carried away for being able to resolve the whole photo situation, but of course you had to misinterpret it, you fool._ ’ He scolded himself once again as he had gone outside to take a breath.

He was immersed in his thoughts when he noticed a hand in his shoulder. It was Maeve.

“That was pretty crazy in there. You were amazing.”

“That was serious, Maeve. I mean, he could have killed himself.”

“Yeah, but you talked him down.”

“Yeah, and he was up there after he spoke to me. Imagine if he’d died. I think this is wrong.”

“What’s wrong?”

“This is. The clinic. And us. It has to stop.”

“But we’re really good together.”

“I can’t keep doing this anymore, Maeve. It’s getting in the way of my life.”

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean.” He sighed, he hated having to have that conversation with Maeve, but maybe ending their friendship would be better in the long run. “I like you. I have liked you for a while. The kiss we had on the bridge is my happiest memory. You telling me that it was a mistake is the most painful. This has to stop.”

“Otis?”

“I can’t keep doing this, Maeve. I can’t pretend that being your friend is all I want. Even as happy as I am with being your friend, everything I can hear when you talk to me is that the kiss was a mistake. I just can’t take it anymore.”

“What?”

“Hate me if you want, but we should go separate ways from now on.”

“No, we shouldn’t. We are great together.”

“Great together when? We don’t hang out; you are always with Jackson. Since you got with him, the only moments we have shared are the ones related to the clinic, other than that you have completely ignored me.”

“We are friends.”

“Are we? How many times have we talked about anything since you are with Jackson?”

“Well…” Deep down her, she knew he was right.

“And considering that I’m a virgin that can’t even wank and that has never been in a relationship I’m not the one who should be giving advice anyway. Liam has almost killed himself. I’m not going to risk putting anyone else in danger because of my advice, so I won’t do the clinic anymore.”

“Otis, please no.”

“If you need the money you can take my part. I had not spent a single penny of it. I never did the clinic for the money, just to get to know you.”

Maeve was going to try to convince him to change his mind when a drunk Jackson interrupted them.

“Go away from her Milburn!”

“Shut up Jackson!” Maeve yelled at him.

“He’s right. See you around, Maeve.” He looked heartbroken as he started to go away. Having to expel Maeve from his life was so painful, but he couldn’t bear her presence anymore, it had gotten to the point when the pain had surpassed the happiness that she caused on him.

“Otis. Don’t go!” Pleaded Maeve with tears on her eyes.

“Maeve?” Asked Jackson.

“Stay the fuck away from me Jackson!”

She ran behind Otis, before it was too late.

She caught him.

“Yeah, it was a mistake. It was a mistake not telling you how I felt after the kiss. It was a mistake running away from you. It was a mistake staying with Jackson. Nothing with you has been a mistake Otis, you make me feel right. I don’t want to go separate ways. Whatever life throws at us I want to be next to you.”

“What does this mean?”

“That I like you too, and that I have been a dickhead with you. I promise I will try do better from now on.”

She just couldn’t stop herself from kissing him.

As the kissed ended, she took his hand and started to drag him towards the ball.

“Come on, let’s dance.” She said with the smile she had only for him.

He almost said that he doesn’t dance, but he knew too well that he would do anything she wanted him to do. Maybe there could even be some slow song in which they could be really close while dancing. Suddenly, he wanted to dance.


	17. Wrong name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an AU that starts after S01E05.

It was the day after Maeve and Otis had helped Ruby with her leaked photo.

Maeve and Jackson were shagging in an empty room during lunch break.

“I'm so close Maeve!” He exclaimed.

“Faster, Otis, please.” She said between loud moans.

“What?” He shouted as he completely stopped.

“What?” She asked startled, not realising what she had just done.

“Why did you call me Otis?”

“I… I don't know.” She obviously knew, but how was she supposed to tell him the truth?

“You don't know. Right. How the fuck I'm supposed to believe that?”

“Because it's the truth.” It wasn’t even close to be the truth.

“Fucking Milburn, I should have known he was up to something.”

“What do you mean?”

He ignored her question. As he finished putting his clothes on, he left the room. Maeve put her clothes on too and started to follow him.

“Where are you going?” Maeve asked worried by his reaction.

She received no answer.

“What are you doing?”

No reply from him.

“Tell me something, Jackson.” She said with frustration.

Jackson had finally managed to find the guy he was looking for. He found Otis sitting on a bench.

She saw him too. It felt strange to see him alone and not with Eric. Seeing him eating his sandwich with a completely non expressive face was much cuter than it should have been, she couldn't avoid a small smile.

“Otis fucking Milburn!” Jackson yelled as he got close to him.

“Jackson?” He asked startled by his presence.

“What are you doing with Maeve?”

“What do you… mean?”

“You know what I mean.”

“I swear that I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Do you have something with her?”

“We’re just friends.”

“Then why is she saying your name as we are shagging?”

He blushed. “I… I don't know. You must ask her.”

“You know her, a lot. Am I supposed to believe that you didn't try anything behind my back?”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“That you want to shag her too.”

He gulped to avoid having to recognise that. “Jackson, be reasonable, she’s with you, the most desired guy in Moordale, why would she want anything different?”

“Because you know her so well. Maybe you have convinced her.”

“Look Jackson, yes, I'm lucky enough to have gotten to consider her my friend. But she has gotten to know me too and she has never been interested in me. She just wouldn't want to be with a loser like me.” He said with resignation.

“You aren’t a loser, Otis.” Maeve interrupted.

“Do you see this? Even after all this shit she’s still defending you. Apparently, she wants a loser like you.”

“Don’t call him that!” No one was insulting Otis in her presence.

“I should have known that paying you to know her was not going to end well.”

“You did what?” Maeve asked quite loudly.

“He paid me to get to know you.” Otis replied.

“And you accepted it? Just like that?” Maeve couldn’t believe it.

“No, of course not. I went to give him the money back. But when he spoke of you like an object, I got mad and I gave him examples of things you like to make him understand what you like. I even gave the money to you since I didn't want any of that.”

Suddenly all the dots connected in Maeve's head. “And you told him about the grand gesture too.”

“Yes, he asked for more advice to ask you out. I wanted that to blow out in his face, it just didn't.”

“Otis, do you know how angry I am?”

“I can imagine, sorry.”

“Otis, do you know how angry I am with Jackson for putting you in that situation?”

“What?” The 2 boys asked with surprise.

“Did you really thought I will be ok with you putting my friend in that shitty situation?” She asked looking at Jackson.

“Why do you even care about that? He’s the fucking Sex Kid, it’s his damn job.”

“His job is to give therapy and advice to people who need it, not to tell other guys what I like.” She said. ‘ _Not when he could use that information himself._ ’ She thought.

“What’s the big deal anyway? You accepted going out with me, right?”

“Everyone can make mistakes.”

“You got the money and a guy like me. It has been a win/win situation for you.”

“A prick like you, you mean.”

“I should be the one angry right now. You’re the one thinking about other guys while shagging with me.”

“Maybe if you had given me good reasons to think about you, I would have done it.”

“Sure, because you had given me a lot of reasons to think about you, right? Oh wait! Yesterday you ran away! Apparently meeting my mums was too much for you.”

“You knew what you were getting when you asked me out. If you wanted a perfect girlfriend to brag about in front of your mums, you should have asked someone else.”

“You could have pretended for a bit at least.”

“I’m not the one who is ok with pretending to be a different person so others can like me. Does that ring a bell in that head of yours?”

“Don’t tell me that you didn’t enjoy talking about me about those things you like.”

“I should have followed my instinct and realise that there was no way you actually like those things.”

“I actually liked the Bell Jar.”

“Not the point.”

“And really? Him?” Jackson pointed at Otis while looking at him with disdain.

“Eh!” An Otis who had been watching the argument like it was a tennis match complained.

“Any problem with that?” Maeve asked showing all her anger at that moment.

“Even if he knows about all those books and music you like, I’m sure that he wouldn’t be able to make you come a fraction of what I do.”

“I’m sure you would lose that bet.” She smiled after catching a glimpse of a blushing Otis.

Maeve and Jackson kept staring at each other for a short moment.

“This is ridiculous. Go fuck yourself Jackson, we're done.”

“Are you really breaking up with me?”

“You bet I am.”

“You know what? You’re right, I deserve someone better.”

“Yeah. Go find some girl that wants the Golden Boy of Moordale. I hope that she doesn’t become as disappointed as I am with you.”

As Jackson was finally out of her sight, she sat next to Otis.

“Are you ok?” He asked with concern.

She fake-pouted. “No. I’m very sad, I have just had a breakup. Can you hug me?”

He was more than happy with that.

She felt at the place she wanted to be.

As the hug ended.

“Jackson is wrong.”

“Why?”

“He won’t find anyone better than you.”

“Dickhead.” She murmured while blushing.

“I’m sorry.”

“What for? She asked.

“For creating this mess.”

“Do you realise that nothing of what have just happened is your fault, right?”

“I feel like it is.”

“Of course you do.” She smiled at him.

“I have to ask, Maeve. It's ok if you don't want to answer. Did you really say my name while having sex with Jackson?”

“Not consciously, but I did.”

“Can I ask you why?”

“Honestly I don’t really know.”

“Ok.” He would be lying if he said that he wasn’t disappointed. He hoped that Maeve thinking in him even while being with Jackson the day after he messed up not kissing her could mean something, but maybe it didn’t.

“Maybe it was curiosity, I already know how sex with Jackson feels, maybe I wanted to guess how it would feel with you. And I guess that imagining shagging with you actually felt better.”

“I don't understand. He’s Jackson, and I'm just me. How could imagining it was me feel better?”

“It did.”

“But he’s charismatic, has an athletic body, probably good at sex. I'm just the complete opposite, it doesn't make sense.”

“You're cute, caring and understanding. And you’re also sexy in your own way.”

She could see how flustered yet happy he felt.

“Believe me, those eyes of you will work wonders with any girl.” Maeve put special emphasis on the ‘any’.

“Thanks.” He said shyly.

“I'm sure that if you let me change your style a bit, I could get pretty much every girl in Moordale drooling over you.”

“I'm not sure about that.”

“If you promise me VIP treatment over any girl in your club of fans, I will do it.”

“I don't need a club of fans. I would be happy if this one girl likes me.”

“Who?”

“Please don’t laugh.”

“I can’t promise that.”

“I like you.”

She felt over the moon, yet she couldn’t resist asking. “Then why the fuck did you yell that you were a virgin yesterday when I wanted to kiss you?”

“I’m a dickhead.”

“Yes, you are.”

“Sorry.”

“Fuck you Milburn!”

“Why?”

“Because if you hadn’t been a dickhead yesterday, it would have been you the one shagging me before and I wouldn’t have needed to go through this embarrassment with Jackson.”

“Sorry.”

“You better be.” She said in a fake menacing tone.

“What does this mean for us?”

“That if you’re willing, I can be promoted from president of your club of fans to your girlfriend.”

“That sounds nice.”

“Good. Now give me that kiss you owe me from yesterday.”

He did.

As the kiss ended, they couldn’t stop looking at each other while smiling.

“I should have asked for that promotion a long time ago.”

“You went to work for another club of fans, not my fault.”

She gasped in an overly dramatic way. “And whose fault is that?”

“Sorry.”

“By the way, your name interrupted us, do you want to finish the job?” She raised an eyebrow sensually.

He gulped. “I don't think I'm ready for that.”

“Oh! What a pity!” She fake-pouted.

“And anyway, I want to be sure you won't say Jackson's name while being with me before doing it.”

“Dickhead.” He earnt himself a punch in his arm and a peck in his cheek.


	18. A different speech

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an AU, it contains an alternative take on the speech during S02E06, in which Otis is being moodier than what we saw in the show.

A drunk Otis had climbed on the sofa before asking for the attention of all their guests.

“Um, so, this is Ola. I don't know if you know her. She's well, quite little and funny, and interesting, and pretty, and she was my girlfriend until she told me I can't see Maeve anymore.”

Maeve gave Ola a dirty look.

“I tried to be a good boyfriend, but Ola dumped me anyway.” He sighed. “I’m sorry, Ola. You did the right thing dumping me. I thought that being with you would help me get over Maeve. I should have realised how unfair I was being while using you for that, I’m sorry. You deserve better than me. I was an awful boyfriend. I hope you find someone that treats you as the amazing person you are.”

Otis looked at Maeve. His face fell even more.

“I’m sorry, Maeve. I should have never sent you that fucking message. I’m sorry. You deserve much more than a shitty friend like me. And for sure you deserve someone better than me in your life, even when I like you so much as I do. I know I’m late, but I like you, I have always liked you.”

Maeve was surprised by his confession; it was the last thing she expected after having received his message.

“I tried my best, my absolute best with the 2 of them. I tried to be as good of a friend as possible with Maeve while doing my best to be the boyfriend Ola deserved.” He sighed. “But I fucked up a lot and now I have nothing left.” He laughed a humourless laugh.

“Otis! Otis!” Eric tried unsuccessfully to stop Otis’ speech.

“According to Ola, I’m uptight. She’s probably right though. I couldn’t even have sex with her. Why would she want to be with me? So yeah, I have gone from having a girlfriend and a great friend to nothing at all. For someone who works as a therapist I truly suck with the relationships in my life.”

Otis took a quick look around.

“And in case you’re wondering, yes, I'm a virgin. Maeve told me not to let people know because it may be bad for business, but it's the truth. And now you see how bad I'm at relationships. Probably you shouldn't trust me with advice regarding any of those topics. I'm so pathetic.”

He knew that he was not going to be able to hold his tears for much longer.

“I hope you have a nice party Have fun!”

He went to his room. He needed to cry, he felt defeated and empty inside.

A startled Maeve was left speechless after Otis said that he liked her. She wanted to speak with Otis, but he disappeared before she was able to do that. She looked for Eric.

“Where is Otis?”

“His room. Upstairs.”

Maeve opened the door. She found Otis sitting on his bed crying.

Otis took a quick look to see who was entering his room.

“Leave me alone Maeve. Leave me alone please…” His voice faded as he cried even harder than before while burying his face in his hands.

“You didn’t leave me at the clinic when I told you so. You waited for me because you knew I needed you there, so don’t even dream of me leaving you alone right now.” She sat next to him and put her arm around his shoulders to get him closer.

She let him cry as much as he needed.

As the sobs had subdued, she took his face into her hands to make him face her while caressing his cheeks. “Your eyes were created to be admired Otis, not to cry.”

“Thanks.” Said Otis with a small smile and a slight blush on his cheeks.

“Are you ok?” She asked concerned for his state. She grabbed his hand while rubbing her thumb against it, hoping to offer some kind of comfort.

“I have been better.”

“Tell me what bothers you then.”

“I'm sorry that I have fucked up everything, Maeve.”

“It's ok, Otis. The speech could have been much worse.”

“I don't even know how you can forgive me, or how I can earn that forgiveness. I have been awful with you.” She could see how his eyes were getting teary again.

“Don't worry. You are not the best at managing your feelings, but neither am I, so I understand you. I forgive you Otis, everything is behind me already.”

“You’re too good for a dickhead like me.”

“Or maybe you’re the dickhead I need.” Maeve could see how his face brightened.

“About the message, I’m sorry. I should have never sent it.”

“It hurt thinking that you didn’t want to be my friend anymore. But that now that I know why you sent it; I don’t care anymore. It’s past me.”

“Thanks.”

“And I’m sorry if I made things complicated for you and Ola.”

“Don’t be, it was my fault, not yours.”

“I know it was your fault.” She poked her tongue at him. “But I’m still sorry.”

“Maybe I should be mad at you for that.” He looked at her while squinting eyes.

“Well, you cost my relationship with Jackson and I have cost your relationship with Ola. I think we’re even now.” She said in a joking tone.

“You can say that.” He smiled at her.

“Just don’t do it again. Although I think that you won’t want to break my next relationship.” She smirked.

“Anyone you’re thinking about?”

“Maybe.” She winked at him.

He wanted to keep the banter going, but the weariness of the party was starting to settle in making him yawn.

“I’m sorry.” He said.

“Why don't we do the following? While you stay here and get ready to go to sleep, I'm going to go downstairs to make people leave the house, and after that I will come back so we can sleep together.”

“Thanks, I would totally appreciate that.”

“See you in a moment.” She said while getting up.

She was halfway to the door when he called her.

“Maeve!”

“What?”

“You look gorgeous tonight.”

A smile crept over her face. “Thanks. I'm wearing this for you. I hoped we could talk, so I wanted to look nice.”

“You look more than nice.”

“Thanks. Now put some comfortable clothes while I arrange things downstairs.”

It didn’t take Maeve much to make people go away with Eric’s help.

However, by the time she was back in his room he was already asleep. She carefully laid next to Otis, trying not to wake him up. She couldn't resist to give him a kiss on his cheek though.

Her heart swelled with happiness when after laying next to him, he cuddled into her, holding her tightly. She put her arm around Otis to have him closer.

The fact that he was embracing her as if his life depended on it, made her fall in love with him once again. She just wanted to be there for him as he had done for her in the past. She felt at home for the first time in her life.

It didn’t take her long to fall asleep.

* * *

The morning after.

Maeve woke up thinking that she had never slept better. She saw it was time to get ready to go to school.

“Hey dickhead! Time to wake up.” She used a soft voice to not startle him.

As he slowly opened his eyes, he finally realised who was there. He started to remember the events of the last night. “Maeve?”

“That's my name.” She said mockingly.” You need to start getting ready to go back to school. You drunk a bit yesterday, so it may take longer than usual.”

“Ok.”

“I need to get back to my caravan to change and pick up my things, but I will come back so we can go together at school, ok?”

“Yeah.”

“See you later then.” She gave him a kiss on his cheek, leaving a flustered Otis behind as she left.

Otis waited for Maeve at the top of the stairs of his house.

They both were smiling at each other as they were getting closer.

“Should we get going?” Asked Maeve as she started to move.

However, Otis had other plans. He took her hand and pull her towards him.

“Otis?”

He hugged her around her waist, still looking intensively at her.

“What has gotten into you?” Maeve asked with a smile, she could stay there forever.

Otis just kissed Maeve as hard as he could, hoping that it was good enough. It was good enough judging by the way in which Maeve moaned.

As the kiss ended, Maeve stood there, looking at his eyes, completely mesmerised by them. They had never looked prettier in her opinion.

“I like you, Maeve.”

She giggled out of pure happiness. “I like you too, Otis.”

This time it was her kissing him. The idea of being able to do that as much as she wanted, thrilled Maeve to no end.

As they finished, Maeve took his hand before telling him. “Come on, as much as I would like to spend the day snogging you, we still have to go to class.”

But he didn’t move.

“Otis?”

“Just promise me that there will be snogging later.”

She chuckled. “Don’t worry, we will snog as much as you want.”

And later that day, she kept her promise.


	19. Unexpected friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an AU set some time after the S2 ending.
> 
> This is not exactly Otis-Maeve focused, but I hope that it is equally enjoyable.
> 
> And thanks to @maevewiley for providing some of the ideas in this story :D

“Bye guys!” Otis said to Eric and Adam as they went away.

He had hoped to spend that Thursday afternoon with his best friend but once again Eric was with Adam. His face must have reflected his feelings because he heard a very characteristic voice.

“Hi Otis.”

“Hello Aimee.”

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you sure?”

“Ok, no, but don't worry, it's nothing serious.”

“What is it?”

“I would have liked to spend some time with Eric today. We have spent so many years together, that now that he spends so much time with Adam, I need to get used to it. I don’t blame him, he’s happy with Adam, and I understand that they want to be together as much as possible. I guess that I just miss my best friend.”

“That sucks.”

“And my mum is also spending much of her time with his boyfriend. Plus, the other person that could have wanted to hang out with me…” He sighed as his voice drifted away filled with sadness. “Well, she hates me.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“I just feel a little bit lonely, that’s it. But it's not a big deal, don't worry.”

“Of course it's a big deal, come with me.” She offered her hand to him.

“It's ok, Aimee. I'm sure you have more important things to do than babysit me.”

She just grabbed his hand and started to drag him. He was quite surprised by how hard she grabbed his hand, much stronger than he expected to. Seeing how decided she was, he decided not to argue with her.

A while later, after a bus trip, they arrived at her house. During the trip they had been talking about many things, he didn't know much about Aimee before, but at that moment he was thankful of her company.

They entered the kitchen.

“I have this new recipe of vanilla cookies that I want to do. Do you want to try?” Aimee asked.

Even if she had explained her misadventures while learning how to cook, the fact that she asked with such a hopeful tone, that she spoke with so much joy about her intentions of becoming a baker, and that he appreciated how she spent the afternoon with him when he said that he felt lonely, he couldn't say no. “Yeah, sure.”

As she was preparing the cookies, Aimee eventually told him about the sexual assault that she had suffered.

“That's awful! I'm so sorry that you have had to go through something like that.”

“Thanks.”

“Are you ok?”

“I'm better now. You probably know that things like that don't go away so easily, but I have been improving.”

“I'm really glad to hear that.”

A while later, the cookies were ready.

Otis gave his first bite somewhat scared of the result, but luckily, they tasted well. Not the best ones he had ever tried, but good enough to actually want to eat a bunch of them.

“So, what do you think?” Aimee asked with so much hope in her voice that Otis couldn’t stop smiling at her.

“These are good. I will take them if you don't mind.” He said before eating the rest of the cookie.

Aimee grinned. She was so happy that Otis had liked her cookies. She had worked so hard to improve her cooking that she felt so satisfied at that moment. “Of course, I can make more.”

And with that, she started to prepare more cookies. Otis couldn’t stop looking how happy Aimee looked while she was busy cooking. Aimee had always seemed very bubbly when walking around Moordale, but there was a genuine joy in her face as she was cooking.

Without even realising, Otis ended up eating all the cookies Aimee had made.

“You were hungry, weren’t you?” Aimee asked with a smile.

“Not really. But is difficult to resist to the food prepared by such a good backer like you.”

Aimee beamed at him. “Thank you. You’re the first that tells me that I’m a good backer.”

“I’m sure I’m not going to be the last.”

Aimee gave him a bone-crushing hug.

As the new batch of cookies was ready, Aimee looked at the clock, it wasn’t too late yet. She had an idea.

“It's still early, do you want to do a makeover?”

“I have never had one, plus I don't know if I'm the best candidate for that.”

“Come on! I have seen you wearing makeup, and you looked fabulous.”

There was something in her enthusiasm that made impossible to tell her no. “Ok.”

Soon after, Otis found himself in her room. As she was painting his nails in the brightest pink known to humanity, Aimee asked about every detail she could imagine of Eric and Adam relationship, she was really curious about how her ex was faring. She even asked about the spicier details, but since Otis had never asked to Eric, his best friend was too graphic for him, he couldn’t provide any to her, much to her disappointment.

She even asked about Jean and the baby. She was so happy when Otis told her that she would be able to meet his little sibling that he couldn't stop smiling.

They were doing face masks when Aimee remembered something.

“Otis, do you remember the last time you were here?”

“Yeah, why?”

“What were you dressed at?”

“Hedwig. It’s from a musical. Have you seen it?”

“No, but I loved your outfit.”

“Thank you.”

“Do you think we could get one for me?”

“Sure, why not?”

“Are you free tomorrow afternoon? We could go to the mall. You could even stay here to sleep, and we could dress up and watch the movie. You said it was a musical, right? We could even sing along.”

“I’m not exactly the best singer.”

“Please.” She looked at him with big pleading eyes. It was impossible to tell her no.

“Ok, we can do that.”

“We’re going to have so much fun!”

Not much later, Otis went back home with the package filled with vanilla cookies. Even Jean liked them.

* * *

Friday morning. Moordale.

“Who are those for?” Maeve asked Aimee as she saw the package filled with homemade chocolate cookies.

“Otis.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, he’s going to come with me to the mall to buy an outfit like the one he was wearing the day the 2 of you came to my house. And he’s staying tonight to sleep at mine.”

“And what are your plans?”

“Watching movies. Baking. Nothing special, just having fun.”

“Ok. I hope you do.” She said feeling a pang of jealousy seeing her best friend being friendly with such a massive dickhead.

As Aimee and Otis had agreed, they met at the bus stop an hour after school ended before going to the mall.

They beelined the clothing store.

After trying more clothes than Otis considered humanly possible, Aimee ended up getting the most extravagant jean jacket and skirt, she could find.

After that, they went to a store in which they hope to find a similar wig to the ones from ‘ _Hedwig and the Angry Inch_ ’. Luckily, it didn’t take them long to find the perfect candidate.

“Ready to go home?” Aimee asked after going out of the store.

“I have been thinking something.”

“What?”

“There is this delicious honey cake typical from Czech Republic that my mum likes to do. I have been thinking we could give it a try and cook one. I have not done it before, so I can’t guarantee you that is going to be good, but I think it’s worth the try.”

“Yes!” Aimee yelled with glee in her voice. If there was something that she enjoyed more than dressing up and movies, it was cooking.

They went to the supermarket and got all the necessary ingredients.

Then they were finally ready to go to Aimee’s.

Since it was getting late, they decided to leave the cake baking and dressing up for the movie for the day after.

But that didn’t mean they got bored.

First, Aimee applied a whole skin-care routine on Otis. He was convinced that using so many creams in such a short period of time would end up poisoning him, but that seemed a preferable alternative to disappointing Aimee. As Aimee finished with him, he had to admit that he felt quite refreshed.

After ordering a couple of pizzas, they spent the rest of the night watching some romantic comedies Aimee liked so much.

Otis slept on the guest room that Aimee had conveniently prepared for him.

* * *

Saturday morning.

“Ready to bake the cake?” Otis asked.

“Yes.”

He grabbed a piece of paper form his bag. “This is the recipe that my mum uses. It doesn’t look complicated, let’s hope it isn’t.”

“I’m sure we will get this.”

“Otis, do you remember that you asked to throw a cup of sugar into the mix?”

“Yes, why?”

“I have realised that I used salt and not sugar.” Aimee tried to sound as innocently as possible, making him chuckle.

“Not a problem, we can start again.”

Luckily for them, they bought more ingredients than necessary so they could start again without problem.

Eventually, the cake was ready to be put in the fridge to cool.

“That doesn’t look bad.” Said Aimee looking at their work.

“It doesn’t look much different from the one form my mum, let’s just hope that the taste isn’t far either.”

“Now, 4 hours in the fridge and we can taste the result.”

They order some take away sandwiches to eat for lunch.

Once they had eaten, they went to their respective rooms and dressed up with their Hedwig outfits. Otis also guided Aimee when it came to make up as Hedwig.

Once ready, they went to the living room to watch it.

Otis had only seen one person enjoy the movie more than Aimee, Eric. At first, she started to sing the songs all by herself, but after a couple of them, she forced Otis to sing along, and he did to the best of his abilities.

Aimee had enjoyed to much, that they watched the movie again. They even sang with more passion the second time.

Otis was truly appreciating sharing time with Aimee. She was truly good at making him forgot all the loneliness he had felt in the previous weeks.

Otis took the cake out of the fridge.

He cut a portion that offered to Aimee before getting one for himself.

They took a bite at the same time.

“This is quite good.” Aimee said after finishing her bite.

“Pretty good, in fact. I still think my mum does it better, but I would say that this was a success.”

“Next time it will be better.”

“It will.”

As they were eating, Aimee finally decided to ask about the topic she had been wanting to ask during the previous days.

“So, how are things between you and Maeve?” She obviously knew plenty from her best friend, but she wanted to know from him too.

“Well, as you probably know, we're not on speaking terms right now.”

“Have you tried to speak with her?”

“Yes, but she hasn't wanted to speak with me. I can't blame her for that though.”

“You should probably insist.”

“I don't know Aimee. I don't think I can fix it. I sent her a voicemail saying that I love her, and she has ignored it. I guess that's all the answer I need.”

“A voicemail?” She asked with great surprise. Maeve had not told her anything about a love confessing voicemail. Why would her best friend keep that secret from her?

“Yeah. I sent it the day she won the NSQC. I even went to see her that day, she wasn't home. And when I tried to speak with her back at Moordale, she just ignored me.” He shrugged.

“Don't worry Otis, I'm sure things will improve soon.”

“I would love so.”

As it was getting quite late already, it was Otis' time to go home.

“Thanks for everything, Aimee. I have had a lot of fun.”

“If you can handle tasting my recipes and having some makeovers, we can repeat this.”

“I'm already looking forward to it.” He really thought that Aimee could become a good friend.

Aimee hugged him. “Otis, you're a good person, don't think otherwise.”

“Thanks.”

* * *

Monday morning.

“Maeve!” Aimee said approaching from behind as her best friend was in her locker, making her jump a little.

“What do you want, Aimee?”

“Why haven't you told me that Otis has told you that he loves you?”

“What are you talking about?”

“I know that he confessed in a voicemail he sent to you a while ago.”

“I haven't received any voicemail from him.”

“That's impossible, he seemed so honest when he told me about it.” Aimee was dumbfounded.

“What if he wasn’t?”

“That doesn’t matter. What's important right now is that you speak with him. I can trust that you will, right?”

“I don’t really want to speak with him right now.”

“You either speak with him or I will force you to.”

“Ok, ok, if you insist.” Maeve knew better than to go against Aimee’s wishes.

Aimee had finished her class before the lunch break. She went to look for Maeve, hoping to know more about the voicemail.

However, what she found surprised her, Maeve and Otis were kissing.

She couldn't stop smiling at the scene. She knew that no matter how hard Maeve had tried to deny it, she was still in love with Otis. And for the way he had spoken about Maeve, Aimee knew that his feelings were real.

She decided to leave them alone, she was going to get all the details at some other moment.

She was also happy because if there was something better than having a bake-off and makeover with Maeve or Otis, it was having it with Maeve and Otis.

And she was determined to convince Otis to have a Hedwig themed party.

* * *

Two weeks later at the mall.

Clothing store.

“Do I really need to wear this?” Maeve complained half-heartedly about the Hedwig outfit she was trying on, not that she could say no to Otis or Aimee.

“You do, babe.” Aimee replied.

“This is so cool!” Steve said in his always upbeat tone as he was trying on his own Hedwig outfit.

“You look fabulous!” Aimee said giving Steve a quick kiss.

“So do you, Maeve.” Otis said making her girlfriend smile that smile she only had for him.

“And you still have to get the wigs.” Aimee said with glee.

“Not the wig!” Maeve complained half-heartedly once again, knowing well too much that she was going to end up wearing it.

That weekend the 2 couples had organised a Hedwig themed celebration that ended up being a huge success, having so much fun with it.

And to make things sweeter, the honey cake was even tastier this second time.

And while their friendship had been unexpected, Otis and Aimee were so happy to have found it.


End file.
